As Lovers Go
by EllaBella18
Summary: Future Fic. Mainly Brucas, tad bit of Naley and Jeyton later on. To them it felt like everything would be okay. Too bad none of them could predict the future. Complete!
1. Prologue

1**As Lovers Go—_Prologue_**

Alrighty, this is The Way We Get By revamped. Its going to be one hell of rid so hold on. Before we go on however, I need to do some thank you's. First to Jess for helping me immensely with this chapter, to Miranda for betaing, Rian, Amanda, Sam, Maggie, and Miranda for just being them. I feel like I'm giving an awards speech. Lol. Anyway on with the chapter!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucas Scott ran down the hallway in the ER. "Sir can I help you?" a nurse asked, looking up from her paper work.

"I got a call about my wife. She's here, she's three months pregnant…I need to see her…" Lucas rambled. When he got that call at his office his heart stopped. A tearful Haley had called saying Brooke had started bleeding, fainted and was rushed to the hospital. Lucas didn't think that he'd ever driven so fast in his life. Brooke was his world and if something was wrong with her he couldn't live with that.

"Sir, what is your wife's name?" the nurse asked in a bored tone. Lucas wanted to pull out his hair. Why did all nurses have to be so damn impersonal?

"Brooke Scott." He managed to choke out. He loosened the tie around his neck—the damn thing was cutting off his air supply. What happened if he lost her? Who would straighten his tie, kiss him and send him on his way every morning? The nurse looked down at her computer and typed for a few minutes, while Lucas paced nervously. He'd hated hospitals ever since the car accident that he was in his junior year. The only thing that got him through those few weeks was Brooke being by his side. Although, at that time he thought he had been in love with Peyton and only looking back did he realize that it was Brooke that got him through his hospital stay.

"She's in room one fourteen." The nurse replied, snapping him out of his daze.

"Thanks!" He yelled over his shoulder while running down the hall.

Lucas came to a stop outside of Brooke's room and froze. She was curled up into a ball, her back to him. He could tell she was crying by the way her body was shaking. She looked so small, weak and vulnerable that it broke Lucas's heart. His Brooke wasn't supposed to be the sad broody one, that was his role. She was his Cheery. She turned around to face him, tear stained cheeks and her hospital gown all twisted. He loosened his tie. He wished the damn thing would stop trying to choke him. Realizing the damn thing wasn't going to get any looser he yanked it off and shoved it into his pocket. He went rushing to her side, climbed into her bed, taking her into his arms and just holding her while she cried.

"Luke I'm sorry…I'm just so, so sorry." She sobbed, clinging to him.

"Brooke, no don't say sorry. Everything can still be ok." He soothed as he stroked her hair.

"Luke no, you don't understand. I know its gone. The baby - it's gone Lucas." Brooke said, looking up at him. Lucas wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Brooke has the doctor told you that?" he asked gently. She shook her head.

"Then the baby can still be ok Cheery. You don't know that yet." Brooke looked at him again.

"Yes I do Lucas, it's the exact same thing that happened the first time. I'm sorry babe. So so sorry." She cried into his chest.

"Brooke—"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, we're sorry but it appears that you lost the baby." The doctor said. Lucas's face fell, disappointment evident in his eyes. He quickly covered it up, trying to hide it from Brooke.

"I'm so sorry Lucas!" Brooke sobbed, noticing the disappointment in his eyes. She knew she was a failure as a wife—or at least that's how she felt, she just wondered if Lucas felt the same way.

"Mrs. Scott, it wasn't anybody's fault, there was nothing we could have done to prevent this, its just one of those things. I'd like to keep you here over night for observation, but you can go home in the morning. And you could always try again." The doctor said going out the door.

"Lucas I'm so sorry. I should have eaten better, I should of spent less time working, and less time on my feet. I should of…should of stopped wearing heels. Just Luke I'm so sorry." She cried, hoping he'd understand that she didn't mean to lose it. They had both wanted a baby for about a year now.

"Brooke, no this wasn't your fault. There was nothing we could of done to avoid this. Its ok, we'll - we'll both be ok." He placed a kiss on her forehead. Brooke just continued crying into his chest. She didn't see how's she'd ever be ok again. Going through this once was hard enough, but twice? She knew that if Luke hadn't gotten there when he did she would have died—literally. And as she laid here crying into his chest, as he told her everything would be ok, she didn't doubt him. What she doubted was whether she'd ever be ok again.


	2. Midnight Confessions

1**As Lovers Go—_Chapter One—Midnight Confessions_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_Cheery what are you so excited about?" Lucas asked wrapping his arms around her waist and leading her into the house. Brooke looked at him, love evident in her eyes. She smiled at him, and he shook his head. "Come on just tell me." He whined._

"_Lucas be patient. I have a present for you, go sit in the living room." Brooke stated hitting his shoulder lightly. Lucas shook his head once again and went into their simple but elegant living room while Brooke went to retrieve what she had wrapped earlier that day. She came skipping into the living room and handed him the blue and white covered box. She was practically jumping out of her skin she was so happy. Lucas looked at her curiously and took the box from her and opened it, letting the paper fall to the ground. He gasped when he opened it._

"_Brooke is this—"_

"_Yes it is. We're going to have a baby Luke!" Brooke squealed jumping into his lap._

"_A baby?" he asked, joy evident in his eyes. Brooke nodded, beaming. Lucas couldn't believe it, they had just started trying two months ago and she was already pregnant. But then again, he was a Scott. "Brooke that's amazing!" Lucas exclaimed kissing her senseless. _

"_I know!" she squealed kissing him back. _

"_A baby. Brooke we're going to be parents!"_

"_Isn't it amazing Luke?"_

"_Yeah it is. I love you so, so much Brooke."_

"_I love you too Lucas."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brooke wandered into the room across the hall from her's and Luke's. It was the only room in their huge ass house that Lucas never wandered into. She opened the door to the pink and purple nursery and ran her hand across the light oak crib and changing table. She looked around the pale pink and purple walls pausing to look at the mural Peyton had finished the day before she lost her little girl. Her little Emma Marie. She had been in a meeting with Haley and Peyton regarding BHP's latest spring line, when all of a sudden Emma Marie had been taken away from her. And it wasn't fair. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes once again, and she slowly sat down on the floor, taking a baby blanket with her.

Was she really so horrible of a person that her babies got taken away from her before they even made it onto this earth? What did she do to deserve this? Brooke just didn't understand it. Brooke looked around the large room, filled with stuffed animals, dolls, but most of all, it would have been filled with love, and she asked herself 'What good is this huge house if Luke and I don't have kids?' with that she started to sob. The house just felt so empty and cold with just her and Lucas. The only time the house felt warm to her was when Jenny spent the night or when Haley was over with Evan. She opened the dresser drawer and removed the light pink sleeper she always took out. It was the one Lucas had bought right after they found out they were having a girl. She took the sleeper, breathed it in, and sobbed, until Lucas came home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brooke Scott woke up in a cold sweat. She was dreaming about it again, the day she lost her's and Luke's second baby. Lucas lay sleeping peacefully beside her, his arm draped loosely across her waist. She gingerly made her way out of their bed and made her way into the bathroom still shaking. She had lost the baby two months ago and she was still having dreams. Of course if anyone asked her why there were bags under her eyes, she never told them it was because she couldn't sleep at night, she simply said it was because she was working too hard. Lucas pretended to believe this answer, but they both knew they were covering up what they were felling for the other. She didn't even try to deny that anymore. With a shaking hand Brooke reached out and turned on the cold water to splash her face. After she was finished she placed her hands on the counter to steady herself and let her thoughts fly. She didn't understand why she couldn't have a baby. Haley and Nathan had one, so in her mind that fact confirmed that she was a failure who would never have kids. In her mind this was all her fault. When the feeling of grief overtook her she collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

Lucas woke up when Brooke's side of the bed grew cold, noticing the light on in the bathroom he made his way in there where he found his wife on the floor sobbing. Lucas didn't say anything; he just sat down beside her and took her into his arms. He knew why she was crying—it was the only thing she ever cried about, so he rocked her, held her, and comforted her into the wee hours of the morning. Hours passed until either of them spoke. Finally Lucas did.

"Babe, its all going to be ok." He said tilting her head to look at him. As soon as he spoke those words however, he didn't buy it. He knew everything was different and they were drifting apart. But this is what she needed to hear, and Brooke was his world and he'd do anything to make her happy.

Brooke looked into Lucas's eyes. She could tell he was only telling her what she wanted to hear, but she didn't let on, because she knew that Lucas needed her to pretend that she didn't know. That's what they did now—pretended. They were always pretending that everything was ok, when really it wasn't. They still loved each other—Brooke was sure of that much, but she was beginning to wonder if it was enough.


	3. What the hell?

_**As Lover Go Chapter Two—What the hell?**_

_Thanks to Manda and Maggie for betaing, the rest of team supermags for well putting up with me and my constant do you think this will work, and especially to Jess. Read on folks!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Brooke, earth to Brooke," Haley said as she snapped her fingers to get Brooke's attention. She shot a look at Peyton. This had been happening a lot lately—Brooke zoning out on them, her mind wandering off to God knows where. Haley understood that she had lost another baby, but when they had lost Emma, Brooke hadn't been this bad.

Peyton shook her head at Haley, knowing exactly what she was thinking. The three had been friends for so long now they could easily read each other's minds most of the time. And Peyton agreed, she was worried about Brooke. It was so unlike her to drift out when they were wedding planning or in the middle of a meeting. Brooke was closing herself off from them, and both Peyton and Haley knew it it was what Brooke always did when things got tough.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Peyton asked gently.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" Brooke questioned, the annoyance evident in her tone.

"It's just so unlike you to zone out while we are planning the wedding. You sure you're ok?" Haley asked placing her hand on top of Brooke's.

"Guys stop asking me that! I'm fine! I'm not like some China doll that can break at any second! Let's just go back to the wedding. Peyton do you want red or black table cloths?" Brooke asked, pulling the magazine towards her. Peyton shook her head but went along with it; neither herself nor Haley wanted to set Brooke off into another rage.

"Red. I really like the deep red, so we'll order those," Peyton sighed shooting Haley another look. Brooke noticed the look; she wasn't stupid. She was well aware that her best friends noticed how out of it she was, and that they saw the bags that had begun to form under her eyes, but neither of them understood. Peyton had Jenny and Haley had a healthy, bouncing baby boy at home. Neither of them knew what it felt like to lose not one, but two children, and for that reason alone she couldn't tell them what was going on. She was broken out of her thoughts as Jenny came skipping into the kitchen. She was six years old with soft honey colored curls, which she got from her grandmother—Jake's mother. Her nails were painted bright pink because Brooke and she had gotten a manicure the other day. She wore a pink halter dress that was made especially for her by Brooke, and pink flip-flops. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, so you could see her amazing chocolate brown eyes, and adorable dimples and freckles.

"AUNT BROOKE!" The girl screeched.

"Jenny Penny, you excited about sleeping over?" Brooke asked, taking the six-and-a-half year-old into her lap.

"You know I am! Can we do something fun?"

"Don't we always my dear?" Brooke laughed. Jenny nodded her head, and Peyton smiled at the interaction between the two. It wasn't fair, Brooke would make a great mom, but instead she was still stuck in the aunt role. For some people that would be fine, but Brooke wanted so desperately to be a mom and she knew that Lucas wanted to be a father as well.

"Hey Jenny why don't you quickly go pack up some toys to take with you?" Peyton suggested.

"Okay!" Jenny exclaimed running out of the room. Watching the niece she loved dearly, Brooke smiled sadly.

"It'll happen for you too Brooke." Peyton promised.

"God I hope so." Brooke mumbled.

"It will, you did marry a Scott. Brooke I promise you it will happen. One day, when the time is right," Haley said rubbing Brooke's back, as tears started to form in her brown eyes.

"It better Tutorgirl, because I don't know how much more of this I can take." Brooke sobbed, as the feelings took control of her.

"Brooke come here," Peyton said pulling her into a hug. "Listen to me, you and Lucas will have a baby. When the time is right, when you are both one hundred percent ready for it. I promise you that girlie. So stop with the tears, okay. It's all going to be okay." Brooke smiled at Peyton then at Haley.

"Thank you," she whispered, grateful she had the two women beside her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So Jenny how was school today?" Brooke asked looking at Jenny from the rear-view mirror of her red mustang convertible rearview mirror.

"Oh my God, Aunt Brooke it was so funny! Billy Marshell broke up with Nina Stevens, and she got so mad she dumped her apple juice on his head. It was the greatest thing ever."

"How old are you kids? Don't you think it's a bit too soon to be having boyfriends?" Brooke asked with the skeptical laugh as Jenny giggled.

"Mom told me you had your first one at five."

"Your mother has a big mouth Jennifer Michelle Jagielski." Brooke sighed as Jenny laughed harder.

"Your busted Aunt Brooke."

"Will you can it? Hey do you want a snack?"

"Like what?"

"Ice cream?" Brooke suggested as she pulled into the Dairy Queen.

"Yes!" Jenny exclaimed, as she bounced out of the car and inside the glass doors. Brooke got out of the car and straightened her pink patterned Neiman Marcus halter dress. After getting their frozen treats, the pair climbed back into the car and began to drive home.

"Aunt Brooke can you tell me a story?" Jenny asked.

"Well, what do you want to hear? And do you want pizza or Chinese for dinner tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Pizza. Duh." Jenny scoffed, as she rolled her eyes at her aunt. "And tell me the story about when you first met Uncle Lucas."

Brooke smiled, at the memory; it was one of her all time favorites. Brooke laughed when she thought back to what she had told Peyton the next day, about it being cold, and that at one point she had been wearing mittens.

"Well you see, I was captain of the cheerleading squad, and your Uncle Lucas had just joined the basketball team. I thought he was cute, and decided that I wanted him. So, me being a sixteen-year-old Brooke Davis, I decided to get him. After his second game with the Ravens, I decided to sneak into his car and…play cards with him." Brooke lied, as she thought of an excuse suitable for her young audience. "He came into the car, and was extremely surprised to find me hiding in his back seat. I introduced myself to him, and then Whitey came up to the car, and I had to hide because…we aren't supposed to play cards right after a game," she stuttered, still keeping the story PG rated. "Anyway, we've known each other ever since." Brooke smiled, leaving the naughty parts out. If Jenny were her daughter she would have totally left them in, but if she did that with Jenny, Jake would kill her for corrupting his sweet baby girl. She still remembered the time she told Jenny the unrated version of her and Luke's first date.

"I like that story," Jenny smiled satisfied. Brooke pulled into the driveway of her five-bedroom home.

"I do too." She replied taking the key out of the ignition when they pulled into the driveway of Lucas's and Brooke's six bedroom home. It was white with teal colored shutters, and Georgian styled columns on the front porch.

She and Jenny got out of the car, grabbing Jenny's stuff they made their way across the flagstone walkway, which was surrounded by lavender flowers on each side. Beyond the flowers was a sprawling green front lawn, with red and white roses surrounding the foundation. Brooke stuck her key in the dark-red door and stepped into her and Lucas' massive tan foyer. Brooke handed Jenny her bag saying, "Go put this in your usual room sweetie." Jenny took her bag and went running off to what was deemed "Jenny's room." It was blue and yellow and held everything Jenny would leave there, such as an extra brush, toys, even extra clothes.

Brooke walked across the foyer into the deep red den, offset by the white sofa, and arm chairs in the room. The coffee table, end tables, and armoire were all a deep dark maple. And various pieces of art surrounded the walls. There was a flower arrangement of daisies on the coffee table and a fireplace on the other side of the room. Brooke checked the messages as Jenny came wandering back in.

"When is Uncle Lucas going to be home?" She asked. Brooke looked at her silver watch, noticing that her husband should be coming in at any time.

"Soon actually. Want to watch TV?"

"Brooke, Jenny I'm home!" Lucas called out walking into his home.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jenny squealed running out to meet her favorite uncle. Brooke followed behind and kissed Lucas quickly before noticing what he was holding.

"Lucas please tell me you did not kidnap a baby," Brooke half-joked, as she looked at the sleeping baby girl that Lucas held in a baby carrier.

"No Brooke, I thought we could adopt her," Lucas replied. He looked at Brooke with a hopeful expression on his face. Brooke was his world and he wanted her to be happy. He knew that a baby would make her happy; and maybe, just maybe if there was a baby to make her happy, then they could be happy too.


	4. What Could Of Been

As Lovers Go Chapter Three—What Could have been

_All right guys I know I'm terrible but the first draft of this chapter just wasn't good and it needed a revamp which took forever, so sorry about that! I must have re-written this chapter a billion times it just wasn't working for me. Anyway sorry. I want to thank Jess for just God being an immense help, and Rian for well she knows what. And to Emily for betaing! Read and review please!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Lucas please tell me you did not kidnap a baby," Brooke half-joked, as she looked at the sleeping baby girl that Lucas held in a baby carrier.

"_No Brooke, I thought we could adopt her," Lucas replied. He looked at Brooke with a hopeful expression on his face. Brooke was his world and he wanted her to be happy. He knew that a baby would make her happy; and maybe, just maybe if there was a baby to make her happy, then they could be happy too._

Brooke stood frozen on the spot. Had her husband lost his mind? A baby? Just out of the blue a baby. Brooke couldn't believe it. Rage started to build inside of her. Did he think that just bringing home a baby out of the blue would make everything magically ok? Was he trying to just magically replace her beloved babies? Or magically trying to fix their rocky relationship? Brooke was about to rip Lucas a new asshole when she remembered Jenny was still in the room.

"Jenny, sweetie, how about you go play the play station in the game room." Brooke said trying to calm herself down. Jenny really didn't want to go play with it but she could sense the tension coming off of her aunt. She was a perceptive six and a half year old.

"Sure aunt Brooke, call me when you are done." Jenny said taking off for the game room on the other side of the house, where she would not be able to hear the argument that was about to go down. Brooke watched Jenny run off down the hall and heard the door close. Brooke began pacing, trying to calm herself down, but failing miserably. She began to mumble incoherent things. Lucas just watched her, the same hopeful look on his face.

"A baby Lucas? A BABY?" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke—"

"No I talk you listen. A baby? A baby?" she asked in disbelief. "I cannot believe this Lucas! Did you ever think once in all of this that hmm maybe I should talk to Brooke, MY WIFE before I go and bring home a baby? That maybe I would like to know before you bring damn infants into the house! What the hell were you thinking Lucas? I thought that we agreed to keep trying, but no like always you ignore everything I say and go and do something dumb. A BABY! Explain now before I kill you!" Brooke screamed, still pacing back and forth.

Lucas stared at his wife in disbelief. He thought she'd be happy and excited about him bringing home a baby, but obviously he was wrong. She looked about ready to kill him.

"I'm waiting Lucas." Lucas snapped back into reality once Brooke spoke, no wait yelled. Lucas took a deep breath before he began to talk.

"Brooke, I guess I didn't think. I just wanted you to be happy again."

"So you brought home a baby Lucas? A baby isn't like a puppy; you don't go to a baby store and say oh I'll have that one. Lucas I can't believe you. I want you to take her back right now!"

"Brooke I can't take her back until tomorrow."

"I don't care Lucas she is going back. Did you honestly think that this would fix everything? You are never even home anymore Lucas! God this would just be like trying to replace Emma and the other baby and I WON"T HAVE THAT! They were my babies and nothing in the world can replace them Lucas! You just don't seem to get that! No other child can replace my babies Lucas! None! And if we keep her all she'll be is a replacement. And that is not fair to myself, or you, or even her. Lucas no, she has to go back!"

"Brooke—"

"No I'm putting my foot down, now if you'll excuse me I'm so pissed off at you that I can't even look at you, so Jenny and I are going out, do not wait up. And she better be gone tomorrow morning."

"Brooke—"

"Jenny! Come on, me and you are having a girl's night!" Brooke called completely ignoring Lucas.

"Brooke—" Lucas tried again.

"Lucas if you want to stay off the God damn couch tonight I suggest you shut your God damn mouth!" Brooke hissed. Jenny came running into the hallway.

"Where we going?" she asked innocently.

"Dinner and a movie. Maybe some retail therapy." Brooke explained slipping into her white jimmy choo wedges that matched her dress and putting on her Dior sunglasses.

"Ok" Jenny said shrugging her shoulders and slipping into her pink Old Navy flip-flops and the sunglasses Brooke had bought her. Jake was right—Jenny did spend too much time with Brooke. Brooke went to walk out the door with Jenny when Jenny spoke up.

"Bye uncle Luke. Aunt Brooke aren't you going to kiss him bye like always?" Brooke tensed but kissed his check quickly.

"Come on Jenny Penny." Brooke said grabbing Jenny's hand and going out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Aunt Brooke are you mad at uncle Lucas for something?" Jenny asked taking a bite out of a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Its just silly grown up stuff sweetie don't worry about it. You like the pizza?" Brooke asked. They were trying out a new pizza place, since their regular spot was closed for renovations.

"Yup its good. Why was that baby at your house?" Jenny asked wiping some sauce off her mouth using her hand. Brooke shook her head and handed her a napkin. Brooke stopped chewing and thought about what to tell Jenny.

"Uncle Lucas is just watching her for the night. She's going back first thing in the morning."

"Where she going back to?"

"Um…child services."

"Why?"

"Because I guess her parents can't take care of her sweetie."

"Then why don't you and uncle Luke take care of her? Like mom adopted and takes care of me?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow. Brooke took a drink of her diet coke and cursed the heavens for making Jenny such a smart and perceptive six-and-a-half year old. How do you explain that the reason why you refuse to adopt this little girl is because to you that would be like replacing your babies that died? Brooke loved Jenny dearly, and like Peyton and Jake, she wanted to protect her from all the evil in the world. So Brooke took a deep breath and looked at Jenny.

"Sweetie it would just be too hard for me to take care of her after losing Emma and the other baby." Brooke explained gently.

"But I thought you still wanted a baby."

"I do but not quite yet. I need to wait a bit longer to heal a bit more." Brooke explained. Well there was that and the fact that her and Lucas were on shaky ground and it wasn't fair to bring a baby into that. Plus Lucas was always at work now it seemed. Again not fair to a baby.

"Oh" Jenny said satisfied with her answer. Brooke smiled at Jenny.

"Plus I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with my Jenny Penny." Brooke said smiling for her Godchild.

"That's a very good reason." Jenny said grinning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brooke woke up to the baby crying across the hall. They had put her in Emma's room for the night. Brooke groaned and jabbed Lucas in the back. This was his fucking genius idea, he can take care of the baby. Lucas didn't move so she jabbed him again. Still no response. "Lucas" she hissed. Nothing. Brooke threw the blankets back and stormed across the hall angry as hell.

She walked into Emma's room and picked up the whimpering baby. The baby stopped crying instantly. Brooke looked into the baby's chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that girlie. I promise you that you will be better off without us. Seriously Lucas and I have so many issues right now it wouldn't be fair to bring you into it. And sweetie, you'd be just like a replacement, that's not fair either. I promise you'll go somewhere with good people and no drama honey ok? Now go to sleep." Brooke whispered softly laying the baby down. The baby drifted off to sleep, and Brooke stood there watching her, wondering what it would have been like to watch her kids drift off instead. Brooke felt tears forming in her eyes as she watched the sleeping baby. It just wasn't fair. It should be Emma or the other baby in that crib. Instead all she and Lucas had was a big house, with five empty bedrooms. Five rooms that should have been filled with laughter and love, instead all that was in them were furniture and decorations. Those five empty rooms were a reminder of what she had lost and she didn't think she could take it much longer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Emma sweetie come here you have strawberries all over your face and hands." Brooke laughed wiping off the light maple dinning table in her light yellow and white kitchen. The toddler ran over to her, brunette waves bouncing as she ran. Emma was her oldest, and like both her children Brooke had a special place just for Emma. Emma was the energetic one, always off doing something, laughing, playing, jumping, anything. She was always bouncy and happy—totally had Brooke's personality. There was nothing Brooke loved more then sitting down with Emma and playing dolls, tea party, or even just cuddling, although Emma being the bouncy toddler she was the cuddling didn't happen for very long. And with Brooke's brown hair and Lucas's eyes and smile she was a pretty toddler. Brooke shook her head when she realized that Emma's blue floral dress was stained with strawberries. "Oh my silly girl." Brooke said getting on her knees to clean up Emma's red face and hands.

"_Mamma, when is daddy gwonna bes homes?" Emma lisped. _

"_Soon sweetheart, come here," Brooke said lifting her daughter off the ground and holding her close to her. "I love you so much sweetie." She continued kissing her forehead._

"_I wuvs you too mamma!" Emma exclaimed throwing her arms around Brooke's neck and giving Brooke a wet kiss on the cheek. Brooke heard a whimper start up on the baby monitor._

"_Sweetie why don't you go play with your dolls for a bit, you sister is waking up from her nap." Brooke stated setting her on the ground._

"_Otays! Mamma!" Emma said flinging her arms around Brooke's legs then running off to the playroom._

_Brooke walked down the hallway to Madison's nursery. She was six month's old and Brooke's total mini me right down to the dimples she had when she smiled. She didn't have Brooke's constant on the go attitude though. She was more like Lucas that way, more laid back, but she didn't brood like he did. Brooke always said she refused to have brooding children, and she got her wish, Maddie was just as bubbly as she was, sometimes even worse. _

_Brooke walked into Maddie's room and the crying stopped as soon as the bay saw her mother. Maddie lifted up her arms to Brooke and Brooke smiled and bent over the crib to pick her up. "Well hello there princess Maddie." Brooke cooed taking her out of her white crib, and placing her on the matching changing table. Madison just laughed at Brooke as Brooke continued to coo at her while changing her. This was Brooke's favorite time of the day with both of her girls. When they woke up from their naps and it was just them and her, quite calm and relaxed. _

_After Brooke finished changing Maddie, she picked her up and kissed her gently. Settling Maddie onto her hip she spoke, "Come on sweetie let's go make sure your sister isn't coloring on my walls again." Brooke said smiling and making her way to the playroom. Brooke stopped at the doorframe and watched as Emma played with her baby dolls. Seeing as she was only one and a half, there was no real plot going on but it made Brooke smile just watching her girl. When she looked at her girls she didn't understand how her mother always left her in the care of nannies to take care of her. She remembered with both of her girls it was love at first sight, and she couldn't imagine leaving nannies to raise them. Emma looked up and noticed Brooke standing there. _

"_Wanna pway mommy?" Emma asked holding up an extra doll._

"_When daddy gets home sweets, right now I've got to make Maddie a bottle. Want to help me?" Brooke asked. Emma brightened up at the thought of 'helping' her mother._

"_Otays!" Emma yelled running off for the kitchen. Brooke smiled and shook her head. Yes she loved her girls more then anything in this world. Brooke came into the kitchen behind Emma and set Maddie into her automatic swing thing so she could fix her bottle. _

"_Here sweetie you hold the bottle in place so mommy doesn't spill any milk." Brooke said getting everything set up. Emma nodded her cute little brown haired head and held onto the bottle convinced she really was helping. _

"_Guys! I'm home!" Lucas called as Brooke took the bottle out of the microwave and tested it._

"_DADDY!" Emma yelled running to greet him in the hallway. Brooke picked up Maddie and started feeding her, following Emma into the hall, just in time to see him swing Emma in the air._

"_Daddy comes pways tea parties wif me!" Emma said._

"_One second sweetheart let me say hi to mommy and Maddie." Lucas said setting her on the ground and walking up to his beautiful wife. She looked amazing; to Lucas she had never looked more beautiful then when she became a mother. Lucas pulled his wife to him and kissed her quickly but passionately but Brooke pulled him back for a longer kiss. _

"_I missed you mister Scott." She said smirking after they broke apart._

"_I missed you too Mrs. Scott." Lucas said smiling at her. Emma pulled on Lucas's pant legs._

"_Daddy wets go!" she exclaimed. Lucas looked at Brooke._

"_Go, I have this munchkin to feed and then dinner to make anyway." Brooke stated kissing him quickly._

"_Ok Em let's go!" Lucas said scooping her up and tossing her in the air. Emma squealed in delight. Brooke fed Madison, and made her way to watch Lucas and Emma play. As she stood in the doorframe, she couldn't help but smile, she loved her life, and wouldn't change it for anything._

Brooke was snapped out of her daydream by a gurgling noise coming from the nursery across the hall. She set aside the sketches she was supposed to be working on for BHP's fall line and walked across the hall where the baby was just waking up. Brooke walked into the room that should have been Emma's and looked into the crib. The baby stopped crying instantly and lifted her arms to Brooke just like Maddie had done in her daydream. Brooke could feel her resolve to send her back melting but she shook it off telling herself that the baby would be better off without her and Lucas. Brooke picked up the baby and the baby instantly cuddled up to her. Brooke froze for a minute, she hadn't expected that to happen, but she started walking the room and cooing to the now content baby girl who was giggling like she knew what Brooke was talking about.

"So I see you're going to give in and keep her." Lucas said from the doorway.

"No Lucas, I told you she goes back today. I will not have a replacement baby. We went over this last night." She snapped jumping about a mile. Lucas had scared the shit out of her.

"Brooke come on!"

"Lucas I said no ok? Its just not practical right now."

"Why not Brooke? Because you're scared. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't. We have the time, money, space, and most importantly love to give to this little girl. You can't tell me that when you hold her it doesn't feel right. You are falling in love with that baby, I can tell. So why don't you save us both the headache and just say we can keep her?" Lucas argued. Brooke looked at him and looked down at the brown-eyed baby. She could feel her resolve weakening. She knew he was right and she was wrong, but she was Brooke Scott and she was stubborn as hell.

"Come on Brooke, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this." Lucas continued.

"No Lucas."

"Why? Give me one good reason why."

"I can't ok?"

"No its not ok Brooke. God knows where she'll end up if we don't keep her." With that Brooke gave in.

"Fine she can stay with us, but on a trial run Lucas Eugene Scott. After three months if it isn't working out she's gone do you got that?" She said shooting him an evil glare. Lucas nodded his head and mentally doing a victory dance. He knew this baby girl would be theirs forever.

"Does she have a name?" Brooke asked softly. She hadn't asked before because she didn't want to get attached, but now she needed to know. Lucas shook his head.

"She's been in the state's care since she was born and no one named her." Lucas explained.

"Well she needs a name Lucas."

"Don't you think I know that Brooke?"

"Ok well I like the name Ella."

"Ella is cute. Ella Faith?" Lucas asked.

"I like that too. Ella Faith. Its cute." Brooke cooed to the baby in her arms. "Shit Lucas, babies have needs, that we currently don't have on hand, we need to go shopping." Lucas groaned he had forgotten about that detail.

"When Jenny wakes up we'll go." He said. Brooke nodded and left for the living room—baby still in hand.


	5. What Will Be

**As Lovers Go Chapter Four—What Will Be**

_**Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter of As Lovers Go, but yes unfortunately before I give you the chapter I have a few things to say. And they mostly pertain to the board I belong to so sorry if you don't belong just skip this part. First, there is only two weeks left to keep supporting OTH, so keep writing those letters, emails, going to those rallies etc. Also go post why you love OTH in the thread Jess started that she will be sending to Dawn herself. it does help! Second, GO VOTE IN THE BOARD AWARDS. They close on Friday at midnight eastern time and its a great way to give your favorite authors the recognition they deserver. Third, I'm just not talking about myself here although I do love reviews, I mean on any section with any fic you read. If you read a fic review it, even if it's just a simple "Hey good job!" it can really make someone's day. But don't be mean about it, constructive criticism is fine we call all stand to improve, but there is no need to be mean.**_

_**All right now I need to thank Rian and Emily for being incredible muses, Emily for betaing, and Jess for being Jess and just well she knows. Anyway sorry you had to listen to my rambling here's the chapter:**_

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Brooke lay on the couch, with Ella asleep on her chest. Her and Lucas had bribed Jenny to keep her mouth shut about Ella with a new Barbie house, then dropped her off with Peyton and Jake, then had gone shopping for Ella. The original plan had been to just get what Ella would need seeing as they had most of the things at home but when Brooke got into the baby store she decided that Ella's room needed to be completely re-done for the little girl. Brooke decided to change everything so it would be new. Lucas thought it had something to do with that it hurt her too much to be in there when it was still like the way it was for Emma but he didn't say anything to her. He just let her spend ridiculous amounts of money instead.

She picked out a white round crib with a canopy over top of it, with pink and white floral bedding. She quickly picked out a white armoire, dresser, and changing table to match that cost more then the crib itself. The furniture was curvy and looked like something from the Victorian days, as did the print on the bedding for the crib. Then she picked out a pink gliding chair to rock her in, and moved to the next store for new baby clothes, practically buying out the place. Lucas still got a headache when he thought about how much they had spent in a few short hours, he estimated about 10,000 because well Ella also needed diapers and a stroller and Brooke insisted on getting her a new car seat saying they could send the other back to children's aid.

Now both Brooke and Ella were tired. When they got home Lucas took things to be put away and put together in the currently pink and purple nursery, but tomorrow a painter was coming by to change the walls to a soft pink with an off white trim. Brooke took the baby with her to lay on the couch. Ella had passed out instantly, baby drool dripping onto Brooke's pale blue fitted

Dior top, but she didn't really care.

Brooke watched Ella's little chest rise and fall as she stroked her hair. She couldn't keep her eyes off the little girl, she was so innocent, so beautiful, so hers.

_"Mommy! Comes pway tea parties wif me!" Ella sang out bouncing into the kitchen where Brooke was putting away some dishes. Brooke turned around and faced her little girl. She was a mess right now, her skirt on backwards, and top buttons buttoned up wrong, her brunette waves a mess. Ella was going through an "I can do it by myself stage" and Brooke usually let her do it, but this needed attention._

_"Ella sweetie come here, mommy needs to fix you up a bit." Brooke said choking back her laughter thankful that at least her daughter knew how to match._

_"Whats?" Ella asked skipping over to her mother. Brooke shook her head. Ella was her princess and she loved her more then life itself._

_"I just need to fix your skirt and some buttons sweets." Brooke said kissing her forehead. Ella shot Brooke a look. "You did a good job though princess honest." Brooke smiled turning Ella's skirt around._

_"You sure's?" Ella asked as Brooke fixed Ella's buttons on her top._

_"I am positive. Now come on, what do you want to do with your hair today?" Brooke asked leading Ella into the washroom._

_"I wants my hairs to be wong wike yours is mommy!"_

_"Ok I love you princess."_

_"I wuvs yous too!"_

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Lucas yelled running into the living room. Brooke snapped awake, jumping about a mile as Ella woke up and began to fuss. Brooke sat up and began rocking the baby while shooting Lucas an evil look.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked annoyed.

"I just talked to Haley, the gang is on their way over."

"What the hell Lucas? I thought we'd agreed today would just be the three of us, bonding."

"I told them no, and that we wanted some alone time but when has that ever stopped our friends? Haley said too bad have it later."

"Damn her and our friends for being so intrusive! Shh! Honey I'm sorry for yelling. So is Daddy, just shh go back to sleep sweets." Brooke cooed to Ella who was full on crying now. Lucas stood there smiling at Brooke.

"What?"

"You just called me Daddy."

"I so did not." Brooke protested covering her tracks. If Lucas knew she got attached this fast she'd never hear the end of the I-told-you-so's.

"Whatever, I think its cute Brooke."

"Yeah you would." Brooke said kissing him quickly as they heard the front door open.

"Fuck they're here." Brooke hissed.

"Go into the other room till they are all inside, then come out with Ella and well we'll tell them." Lucas said pushing Brooke down the hallway and making it back into the living room to see Haley walking in with one and a half year old Evan in her arms and Peyton following behind.

"Where's Nate, Jake, and Jenny?" he asked.

"We're here." Nathan said coming into the den.

"Where is Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Yeah where's Aunt Brooke?" Jenny asked putting her hands on her hips.

"She's getting something, you guys want anything to drink?" Lucas asked.

"Oh! Is she getting the baby?" Jenny blurted as Lucas groaned.

"Baby what baby? They don't have a baby silly." Haley said.

"Brooke!" Lucas called. Brooke came walking into the room with Ella on her hip, smiling nervously. Everyone stood in shock for a minute until Peyton spoke.

"When the hell did you two get a baby? And why didn't we know?"

"Um well you see funny story." Brooke began.

"Well she was that baby I was defending and the state won so I kind of took her home with me. And since I was the lawyer on her case and her social worker knows me personally she isn't making me and Brooke take the courses." Lucas explained.

"And then last night he showed up with this baby. Oh I yelled and screamed and said she had to go back, stormed out with Jenny then gave in this morning and here we are." Brooke explained while the others just stood in shock.

"OW! Hales what the hell?" Lucas asked rubbing his arm. Haley had smacked him after Brooke had finished telling the story.

"Ass you just don't bring home babies out of nowhere!" she replied shooting him an evil glare.

"See? I told you so Lucas!" Brooke grinned looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She wasn't that mad anymore. Everyone else laughed and congratulated the two on Ella.

"She's beautiful Brooke, what's her name?" Peyton asked. Brooke and Lucas exchanged a look before Brooke spoke up.

"Ella Faith Scott." Brooke replied grinning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucas and Brooke lay in bed, talking, laughing, and cuddling. Just being with each other. Lucas was tracing circles on Brooke's palm as Brooke tried to focus on what he was saying but really she was listening to make sure her baby was okay.

"Brooke did you hear a word I just said?" he asked looking at her curiously. Brooke shrugged.

"Shh! Broods, but I think I heard something coming from her room I'll be right back." Brooke said getting out of bed and beginning to walk across the hall.

"Brooke she's fine! Brooke!" Lucas called falling back on the bed defeated. She had been like this all night; at first it was cute, now he just wanted to spend some time with his wife.

Brooke crept into Ella's room and saw she was beginning to cry.

"Oh honey, shh, Mom--, I mean I'm here." Brooke said correcting herself and holding the baby close to her. She took Ella across the hall with her before heading downstairs to fix her a bottle.

"I told you so Lucas." Brooke said wiping away one of Ella's tears that had started to fall. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Don't think I didn't hear your almost slip up there Cheery." He shot back.

"Shut up!" she said playfully going down the hall down the stairs to the kitchen. She set Ella in the automatic swing to rock and heated up a bottle, tested it and picked up the baby again, bringing her back upstairs with her. She went into her room and saw him reading a book, she shot him an I told you so look again, and then laughed as he pretended to be mad.

"I'll be back in a bit Lucas." She said softly kissing his forehead. Lucas pulled her closer and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I'll be here!" He called back. Brooke laughed shaking her head and walked across the hall with Ella, sitting down in the rocking chair.

"Oh princess, you're fitting into life quite nicely around here honey. Daddy was right about you, but shh! We don't need to tell him that" Brooke cooed looking into her little girl's big brown eyes. She was so beautiful and sweet and she was her's. Brooke didn't think it was possible to love a baby this much, this fast, but obviously she was wrong. Ella finished her bottled and Brooke burped her and changed her, kissed her and put her back to bed, going back across the hall to her room. Lucas sat up when he saw her.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"It is now." She replied snuggling next to him. Lucas wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer, it had been a while since they had been like this, and it felt right.

"Just admit it, I was right." Lucas grinned at her.

"Never Lucas Scott!" she giggled. He just shook his head.

"You are amazing with that little girl Brooke."

"Thanks Broody." She sighed contently. Lucas rubbed her back and fell asleep. Brooke on the other hand, did not. She just couldn't stop worrying about the baby so she carefully climbed out of bed and made her way across the hall. Ella was asleep peacefully but Brooke picked her up and sat down with her in the rocking chair.

Lucas woke up when he noticed Brooke's side of the bed had gone cold. He made his way across the hall and smiled, in the rocking chair was Brooke and Ella passed out. He never saw Brooke look so beautiful then in that moment. He walked over to her quietly and picked her up. She obviously wasn't going to sleep unless Ella was with her so he took both of them across the hall and laid her down, Ella still asleep on her chest. Lucas went around to his side of the bed and climbed back in, drifting off to sleep, for the first time as a family.


	6. Dead Man

As Lovers Go Chapter Five—Dead Man

_Okay I know I know I am an awful and terrible person to leave this story for so long. I just wasn't sure what to do for the longest time until it hit me the other day. So if you still remember this story pleas don't hate me! This one is for all of you who have stuck with me very patiently might I add! Thanks to Manda for betaing, and to you guys for waiting oh so patiently. Thanks! Okay I've rambled enough read on._

A week had passed and Brooke was downstairs feeding Ella breakfast while Lucas was getting ready for work upstairs. After they had decided on adopting Ella, Brooke had decided to work from home so she could actually be there for her daughter.

It was so convenient working at home. She was able to spend all her time catering to her daughter's needs without sacrificing her work, which was only a room away. Not only that but being a few steps from everything she needed made it a whole lot easier especially with a husband who seemed like her second child. Her work was cut out for her.

This morning in particular, Brooke was in the kitchen when Lucas came rushing down the stairs, his hands over his collar, attempting to tie the navy blue Armani tie she had bought him for Christmas.

"Luke, leave it I'll get it in a second." Brooke told him when she saw his hands practically tied around his tie.

Lucas sighed popping a bagel into the toaster and taking out cereal for Brooke.

"It's not that Brooke, it's the fact that my mom and dad are coming tonight." He stated setting out a bowl for her.

"So?" she walked over to fix the tie he had failed to tie.

"So? We haven't told them yet Brooke."

"Lucas don't worry everything will be fine. They'll fall in love with her just like we did." Brooke said kissing him quickly then grabbing her bowl of cereal.

Lucas shook his head still not convinced. "You sure?" He asked taking the cream cheese out of the fridge and spreading it on his bagel.

"Positive." She said placing Ella on her lap. Ella chose that minute to start babbling her baby babble. "See? Ella agrees with her mommy, everything will be fine Lucas, don't worry about it okay?" Lucas nodded his head and looked at his watch.

"Shit, I'm late, I have court today too. I'll see you tonight." Lucas said kissing Brooke's forehead and then Ella's.

"Love you." Brooke said following him to the door.

"Love you too Cheery." He said getting into his black Mercedes Benz.

"Come on sweetie, we have to go make ourselves beautiful. We've got a lot of errands to run." Brooke cooed to Ella taking her back into the house.

Brooke dressed herself in her favorite light pink Juicy sweat suit and Ella in a cute little pink and purple outfit. Normally Brooke wouldn't leave the house in sweats but seeing as she and Ella were only going to the doctor's office and to buy groceries for dinner tonight, she let it slide. She told the maid what to do, telling her that she knew her cell number if she needed anything, packed Ella's diaper bag and went out the dark red front door. She fastened Ella into her car seat and then hopped into the driver's side of her red mustang convertible and backed out of the driveway, driving down the road to her upper-class neighborhood. She pulled into the doctor's office parking lot and unbuckled Ella out of her seat.

"I have an appointment for Ella. I'm Brooke Scott." Brooke said shifting Ella into her other arm.

"Okay have a seat and I'll call you when the doctor is ready."

Brooke smiled at the old lady and sat down in a nearby chair. Ella had soon fallen asleep against her chest, and Brooke looked down at the small girl in her arms and smiled. She had been waiting for this for so long and it just felt right to have that baby so close to her.

"How old is she?" A woman asked Brooke.

"She's six months old." Brooke said smiling down at Ella.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Brooke said smiling even wider. It was one thing for her or her friends to say she was beautiful, but for complete strangers to agree was even nicer.

"It's the truth. And you look pretty good for having a baby six months ago. What's you're secret?" The woman asked with a hint of envy in her voice.

"Oh I didn't have a baby six months ago, that's my secret."

"But I thought you said—"

"My husband and I are in the process of adopting her."

"Oh."

"Ella Scott." The receptionist called out.

"That's us. Have a good day." Brooke told the stranger while standing up and gathering her stuff.

"You too dear." The woman called out when Brooke followed the receptionist to an examining room. The woman then told her that the doctor would be in shortly. And minutes later, Ella woke up and started to fuss a bit but stopped as soon as Brooke started rocking her.

"Let's just hope the doctor is here soon sweets. We still have to run to the grocery store." Brooke cooed. Ella smiled her toothless baby smile and Brooke felt her heart melt. Not long after the doctor came breezing in, ending their special moment.

"Hi I'm Doctor Olsen." He told Brooke, sticking his hand out to her.

"Brooke Scott, this is my daughter Ella." Brooke replied, but only smiled at the man because she could not shake his hand with the baby in her arms. And Doctor Olsen had soon realized that, and pulled his hand back, smiling sheepishly at her. He then cleared his throat, and began to talk.

"Well it says here that you and your husband, Mr. Scott, are in the process of adopting Ella is that correct?"

"Yes it is. Did you get her medical records from before?"

"Yes we did. And what I am going to do here is a basic checkup and then she's due for her six month shots."

"Sounds good," Brooke replied, and let Dr. Olsen take Ella out of her arms. And after waiting a short time, he was done.

"Everything is great. Now Mrs. Scott if you could just hold her arm still so I can give her this shot you will be free to go on your way. Now this might make her cry but she'll be okay." Dr. Olsen explained putting a small needle into Ella's arm. Sure enough the baby girl started crying her little eyes out and as soon as the doctor was done Brooke held the baby girl to her rocking her and talking to her in hushed tones.

"Thank you." She said getting up to leave as Ella started calming down. She was only whimpering now. They walked out of the building and Brooke was just climbing into the car when her cell phone went off. She checked her caller ID before answering.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much, I'm just going to be late coming home tonight."

"What are you talking about Lucas? You're parents are coming in tonight, along with Deb, Larry, Rachel, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, Fergie, and Junk for the engagement party. And your parents are staying with us. You need to be home on time! How else am I going to explain why we have a six month old baby that they didn't know about?" Brooke angrily screamed into the phone.

"Brooke relax, I'll be home by six thirty, and they get in at seven thirty. In the meantime, since Bevin and Skills are also staying with us, you three hang out and have fun okay? I promise I will get home before my parents get there." Brooke let out a loud sigh.

"Fine." She said after minutes of silence.

"Brooke don't be like this…" He started before he got interrupted.

"I'm not being like anything Lucas!" She cried into the phone. And after taking a deep breath to calm down, she continued to talk to him. "Just know that this cannot become a habit, you have a family now." She whispered.

"Brooke I know that." He said as he sighed. "I love you okay?"

"I love you too." She said before hanging up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bevin and Skills arrived at around five, and after the initial shock of Ella, everything was the way it was when they visited from New York. It was now six forty and Lucas was nowhere to be seen. Brooke was getting mad, but she hid it from Bevin and Skills, laughing and talking with them instead.

"Brooke you've changed the most." Bevin stated. Brooke looked at her two old friends and thought back to how things had changed over the years—and how scattered they had become.

Bevin and Skills had gotten married last year. She was a kindergarten teacher and also coached cheerleading at the adjacent junior high in the Upper East Side of New York City. Skills coached for the New York Knicks. They missed the Tree Hill gang but they were all scattered around the US now anyway. Rachel and Mouth lived in California where Mouth worked as a sportscaster and Rachel stayed at home playing the typical rich man's housewife role. She shopped, gossiped, hosted dinner parties and sat on many committees. Fergie and his wife Marissa lived in Boston. Fergie was a chef and Marissa was a teacher like Bevin, but she taught high school; English and History. Then there was Junk. He lived in Tree Hill and ran his own garage. He had dated a girl for about two years but they had recently broken up.

Brooke looked at Bevin like she was crazy for a second.

"No I haven't. According to Peyton and Haley I will never change." Brooke laughed. Skills and Bevin laughed too.

"That's not what I meant B. Like you're still the same crazy Brooke we went to high school with, but at the same time you've mellowed a bit. I think being a mother did that to you," she noticed the look Brooke was sending her way, "Don't look at me like that Brooke Scott it's a good thing." Bevin smiled.

Brooke smiled back and shook her head.

"Here can you hold Ella for a second I need to go check on dinner" Brooke said standing up. Skills took the baby from Brooke and she headed into the kitchen. She glanced up at the clock. Six fifty-five. Lucas Scott was a dead man. Bevin came into the kitchen with a crying Ella in her arms.

"Apparently she doesn't like me or Skills very much." Bevin said over Ella's cries. Brooke smiled and took the crying infant from Bevin. Immediately Ella stopped crying and nestled herself into Brooke.

"She just doesn't like it when Lucas or I are out of her sight. Come on let's go back into the living room, you still haven't given me the details from your trip to see Mouth and Rachel last month." The doorbell rang and Brooke froze. It could only be two people behind that door—Keith and Karen.

"I'm going to kill Lucas," Brooke mumbled under her breath walking to the door. She swung it open and exhaled.

"Hi there miss, I'm from Fletcher's Vacuums—"

"I'm sorry I'm not interested." Brooke stated cutting the man off as Lucas's car pulled into the driveway. Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"Okay you have a good night." The man said retreating down the driveway.

"Brooke I'm sorry I'm—"

"Not right now Lucas. Bevin and Skills are in the living room. But trust me you are a dead man Lucas Scott."

"Brooke-"

"Not now go change before your parents get here." Brooke stated retreating back into the house. Lucas sighed and followed her inside, issuing a quick hello to Bevin and Skills before running upstairs to change. He had just come into the living room when the doorbell rang again.

"Shit." Brooke mumbled all color draining from her face. Lucas gulped and headed to the door.

"Mom! Dad! Come on in!" Lucas exclaimed opening the door.

"Lucas! I've missed you! You look tired Luke; you've been working too hard." Karen exclaimed hugging him.

"I'm fine mom." Lucas protested "Hey Dad." He continued hugging Keith.

"How ya doing?" Keith asked.

"Great. Come on in guys." Lucas exclaimed shutting the door.

"Where's Brooke?" Karen asked as Keith took her jacket.

"She'll be here in a second. How's everything in Tree Hill?"

"It's Tree Hill—It's dramatic as ever." Karen laughed as Brooke walked into the foyer with a sleeping Ella in her arms.

"Hey Karen, Keith," Brooke smiled nervously.

"Hi Brooke, I wasn't aware that Bevin and Skills had a child." Karen said looking at Ella.

"Umm mom she's not Rachel's and Mouth's. She's ours. Or at least she will be." Lucas explained. Karen looked back and forth between Lucas, Brooke, and Ella for a minute.

"What are you talking about Luke?" Karen asked.

"Umm well you see" Lucas started putting his arm around Brooke's shoulders, "I brought her home one night a few weeks ago and we've decided to adopt her. Her name is Ella Faith Scott." Lucas continued. Karen stood in shock for a few minutes, letting anger wash over her.

"You're what?" Karen asked trying to keep her cool. Brooke took a deep breath.

"Adopting her." She mumbled.

"So let me get this straight, Lucas just up and brought home a baby and then, not even six months after your miscarriage, you decide to adopt her?" Brooke flinched at the mention of the miscarriage. She had finally stopped dreaming about Emma and the other baby, and Karen had to mention it again. Karen, not noticing Brooke flinch, carried on. "First of all did you two even discuss adoption before this? I was under the impression that you two were going to continue trying for a _baby of your own_. Second, do you _realize_ how _irresponsible_ this is? You do not just up and decide to adopt a baby one morning. A baby isn't like a puppy, it isn't an overnight decision. Children take time, energy, and love." Brooke's eyes were blazing with anger and Lucas was tense all over from fury.

"Oh but it would have been okay if we had had one of our own would it Karen?" Brooke asked.

"That's different. Then it would have been apart of you. You don't love adopted children as much as you would when that baby is yours. Completely yours."

"Is that so? Because already I love Ella as much as I love Emma and our other child. I fell in love with her right away. She may not be mine and Luke's by blood, but by love she's ours one hundred percent. This is my baby girl. My daughter Karen, can't you understand that?"

"You…you need to discuss things like this, and what if you two have a child of your own?" Karen yelled.

"Then we'll have two kids who we love very much Mom." Lucas shot back.

"I…just…this is so irresponsible. Keith let's go, we're staying at a hotel." Karen yelled storming out the door. Keith shot Lucas and Brooke an apologetic look and followed his wife to the car where she was already waiting. "That went better then I thought it would." Lucas muttered walking into the living room. Dinner passed by a bit awkwardly and afterwards Skills and Lucas left to meet up with Nate, Jake, and Mouth. The girls came over to Brooke's, talking and catching up on old times and overanalyzing Karen's reaction to Ella and the adoption. By the time the guys got back to the house though everyone was ready to go their seperate directions and head to bed.

Brooke walked into her and Luke's bedroom yawning.

"Tired babe?" Lucas asked turning back the sheets.

"Oh no, not at all. Between Ella, running errands, getting _everything_ ready _by myself_ since _you_ were late coming home _again_, and your mother yelling at us and calling us irresponsible, which she has not done since the time she caught us naked on the kitchen counter, I'm just one fucking ball of energy." Brooke snapped brushing her hair. Ella started to fuss over the baby monitor. Brooke left the bedroom and came back with Ella in her arms.

"You know she's going to have to start sleeping on her own bed sometime." Lucas remarked while going into the washroom.

"Well its not happening tonight."

"Brooke, what is the matter?" Lucas asked annoyance evident in his tone. Brooke shot Lucas a look. "Is this about how I came home later then I said?"

"No, its about how you always come home later then you say. Tell me honestly Luke, are you having an affair?"

"What? How could you ask me that Brooke?"

"Uh well lets see, you are always working late and we haven't really well you know since we lost the second baby." Brooke rambled tears falling down her face. "And you don't look at me the same way anymore, and you don't call me Pretty Girl, or brush the hair out of my face and…" Brooke was full on crying now, and words were starting to get jumbled. Lucas's heart broke looking at her like that. He walked over to her and wiped the tears from her face.

"I would never ever do that to you Cheery. Ever. You're my Pretty Girl, my everything and I could never hurt you. And Brooke I am so sorry for making you think that I was having an affair. I would never do that. I promise you that. I love you too damn much. I'll talk to Greg and tell him I need to cut back my hours. Home by five every night."

"You promise?"

"I promise you Brooke. I love you."

"I love you too." Lucas leaned in and kissed Brooke. Ella slept in her own room that night.


	7. Must Be Something In The Water

**As Lovers Go Chapter Six—_Something in the Water_**

_Yes, yes I know I am a terrible and horrible person to go so long between chapters. But bear with me okay? I'm sorry if Karen's reaction seemed unrealistic, Manda I swear next time I'll listen to you if you tell me something is out of character. Wow I think this is one of the longest chapters I wrote. Tehehe I'm so proud. Lol. Anyway enough rambling, enjoy the chapter._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning Brooke woke up in Lucas' arms. Smiling to herself she carefully climbed out of bed and slipped into a pair of pajama bottoms and a pink tank top. Ella would be waking up soon and she didn't want her daughter waking up Bevin and Skillz. Lucas rolled over and opened his eyes as Brooke was slipping into the light pink silk robe he had bought her for Christmas. She smiled and walked over to him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Hey Broody, go back to sleep for a bit, I have Ella." She whispered hearing the baby start to fuss on the monitor.

"I love you." Lucas smiled kissing her.

"I love you too." She said walking out into the hall and closing the door. She opened Ella's door and the baby stopped fussing immediately, lifting her arms up to Brooke. Smiling Brooke bent down over the white crib and gently lifted Ella out of bed, wiping away a few stray tears in the process. Ella cuddled up into her mother and Brooke felt her heart melt for the millionth time since they'd decided to adopt the little girl.

"And how's mommy's princess?" Brooke asked laying Ella onto the changing table. Ella flashed Brooke a toothless grin. She was such a happy pleasant baby, unless she couldn't see Lucas or Brooke, and then she screamed bloody murder. Brooke laughed, "You are such a perfect angel Ella. Mommy and daddy love you so much honey, so much." She cooed picking up her baby and heading into the kitchen. Brooke tried to set Ella into the automatic swing but Ella was feeling clingy that morning and started to fuss so Brooke prepared her bottle with just one hand. Walking into the living room to feed Ella, Brooke glanced up at the fireplace. On the mahogany mantle stood their first family picture. It had been taken a few days before and Brooke couldn't help but smile down at the small infant in her arms. This baby was what she had needed. She thanked God once again that Lucas sometimes knew her better then she knew herself. She began to burp Ella as Bevin walked into the living room.

"Hey we didn't wake you did we?" Brooke asked. Bevin shook her head.

"No, no. Even on vacation I can't sleep late. You know?"

"Yeah I guess. But the perks of running your own company is that Hales, Peyton and I don't go in till like ten most days. But now, well Ella likes to make mommy get up really early don't you?" Brooke cooed to Ella who was lying contently in her mommy's arms. Bevin smiled. "You and Skillz going to have a baby?" Brooke asked playing with Ella's tiny fingers.

"We want to, but not quite yet. But we want to start trying by next year." Bevin replied watching Brooke with Ella.

"What?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Nothing. Its just that you've changed the most Brookie."

"I have not."

"Yeah you have. First of all, none of us ever expected Brooke Davis to have kids. Okay let me re-phrase that, want kids. Haley? Hell yes. Peyton? Probably. But you? Never. We always figured you'd marry rich, but we never thought you'd start off poor and we never imagined that you would get married for love and not money. But then you met Luke and it's like the real Brooke Davis came out. The one you kept hidden."

"Umm okay…" Brooke said looking at Bevin.

"It's a good thing Brookie. So why are Peyton and Jake throwing this thing at Naley's anyway?" Bevin asked.

"Because we're having the bridal shower/ bachelorette party here."

"Strippers?" Bevin asked.

"Unfortunately no, Jake's mom will be here as well as Jenny so Peyton vetoed the idea."

"Damn."

"I know. Shit I should start breakfast, Luke and I have to go help set up for the party today."

"Skillz and I will come with. Come on I'll help with breakfast." Bevin smiled standing up. The two long time friends walked into the kitchen. Brooke set a sleeping Ella into the automatic swing and looked in her cupboards and fridge.

"Pancakes and bacon?" Brooke asked.

"Perfect." In senior year Karen decided that Brooke needed to learn how to cook so she had spent many Sundays teaching her son's girlfriend how. And it paid off; Brooke was now a fantastic cook. As Brooke was about to pour the first pancake onto her griddle, Lucas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning." He said kissing her neck while Brooke let out a moan. That was the spot she loved and he knew it and here he was teasing her in the kitchen with Bevin and their baby girl watching.

"Morning." She smiled turning her head and kissing him quickly before turning back to the griddle.

"Smells great, can I do anything?" Lucas asked while Bevin slipped out to wake up her husband.

"Yes, feed Ella that baby cereal stuff."

"Okay. Lucas smiled taking it out of the cupboard and getting a bowl ready. Breakfast passed by uneventfully, just old friends remembering "those times." Brooke set Ella down for her morning nap and went upstairs to prepare for her shower when Lucas walked in and started to kiss her neck again.

"Well, well someone is in the mood today." She said grinning.

"Must be something in the water." He grinned taking off his shirt and starting the hot water. Brooke dropped her robe and stepped into the white marble shower. Lucas just stood there grinning.

"Well are you joining me or not?" She asked sticking her head out from behind the curtain. Lucas smiled and took off his boxers. He didn't need to be asked twice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You two slept together last night, didn't you?" Rachel asked as Lucas and Brooke walked into Nathan and Haley's backyard later on that morning. Lucas blushed and stammered out a no, Brooke grinned. It still made her laugh about how crazy Luke could be in the bedroom, but to talk about it, he was like a little school girl.

"Don't lie to me." Rachel scolded hanging up a Japanese paper lantern.

"Why would we lie Rachel? It's just none of your business." Brooke grinned setting Ella's carrier onto a table.

"You're still such a whore Davis." Rachel grinned.

"And you're still a slut." Brooke grinned hugging Rachel. "It's good to see you." Brooke added picking up a fussing Ella.

"So how come you didn't tell us Luke finally got you knocked up?" Rachel asked eyeing the sleeping baby in Brooke's arms.

"He didn't, they're adopting." Bevin explained walking into the backyard and hugging Rachel.

"Interesting. What's her name?" Rachel asked.

"Ella Faith Scott." Lucas smiled wrapping his arms around Brooke's shoulders.

"Cute—"

"You two totally did it last night!" Peyton squealed walking into the backyard her arms full of flowers.

"Must be something in the water." Haley added blushing.

"Yeah I called her and Nate on it too." Peyton laughed.

"You're all terrible!" Brooke pretended to yell.

"Let me see my niece." Haley said taking Ella from Brooke as Mouth walked into the backyard.

"Mouth!" Brooke squealed running over to hug him.

"Hey Brooke! I hear congratulations are in order." He grinned. "Hey Luke." Mouth added.

"Hey man what's up?" Lucas asked doing the manly hugging thing with Mouth.

"Nothing really. I can't believe you two are adopting a baby though. It's fantastic!" Mouth exclaimed.

"Hales bring Ella here to show Mouth." Brooke ordered. Haley walked over and handed the baby to Mouth.

"She's beautiful." Mouth said as Ella started to fuss. Brooke took her baby from him and started walking to calm her.

"Okay, we need to get our—"

"AUNT BROOKE!" Jenny screamed running out of the house. Brooke handed Ella to Luke and got down on her knees and caught the running girl in her arms.

"Hey Jenny Penny. I've missed you." Brooke smiled kissing her niece's forehead.

"I missed you too. But mommy said we had to let you and uncle Luke have time to bond with Ella." Jenny explained.

"Tell you what, tomorrow, me, you and Ella can go shopping okay?" Jenny's eyes lit up. Shopping with aunt Brooke was her favorite thing in the world to do.

"OKAY!" Jenny yelled, the excitement evident in her eyes. Jenny went running off to play on the tire swing Nathan and Haley had in their backyard.

"Brooke you don't have to take her shopping, you know?" Peyton said arranging tablecloths onto the tables they had rented.

"I know, but I want to. I miss Jenny. She's my Jenny Penny." Peyton nodded knowing what Brooke meant.

"No more makeup Brooke. I mean it." Jake warned.

"Okay. Mini skirts and halter tops then." Brooke grinned while Jake cringed. He was so easy to get going, it was hilarious.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." Jake muttered while Brooke, Peyton, and Haley burst out into laughter.

"Jake relax man, it's just a skirt." Nathan called from the top of a ladder where he was hanging up white fairy lights.

"Nate, you don't have a daughter yet. Wait until you do, then tell us it's just a skirt." Lucas called up to him.

"Lucas hush. Or I'll buy Ella make-up tomorrow." Brooke giggled shooting the girls a 'watch Lucas' look.

"Brooke! She's six and a half months old! She cannot wear makeup!" Lucas yelled his voice getting hilariously high.

"Broods relax. I was just trying to get your voice to go all high and funny."

"You are an evil woman Brooke Penelope Scott." Lucas laughed pulling her to him.

"And you love me." Brooke grinned kissing him quickly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later on that night Brooke and Lucas were talking to Jake's parents, Frank and Mary, when Karen approached them. Frank and Mary excused themselves after a few minutes.

"Umm can I talk to you two?" Karen asked. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, switching Ella to her other arm. Lucas nodded his head.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I over reacted. What I said was wrong and the minute we got to the hotel, I knew I was wrong, but I know that you two need time to cool down. That's why I didn't call. Anyway, I'm sorry can you please forgive me?" Karen asked.

"Of course Karen."

"You're forgiven mom. We all over react at times." Karen smiled.

"Do you think it would be okay for me to hold my granddaughter?" Brooke smiled then.

"Of course it would Karen. Here." Brooke replied passing Ella to the woman that was more like her mother than her own was.

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime. Luke I still say you look like you're working too much. Brooke, make him work less." Karen gently scolded. Brooke cringed, knowing Karen was right. But hopefully Lucas would be true to what he told her last night.

"Oh I will Karen. Lucas I promise…rewards if you're home by six." Brooke laughed. Lucas blushed.

"BROOKE!" Lucas groaned. Karen gave out an uncomfortable laugh and excused herself.

"What has gotten into you today?"

"Like you said, there must be something in the water." Brooke grinned walking away to go join Peyton and Haley while Lucas stood there groaning.


	8. For A Reason

**As Lovers Go Chapter Seven—_For a Reason_**

_Wow I'm on a roll; this chapter took less then two months to go up. I'm proud of myself. Lol. This chapter is…well its important. Lol. Takes place about two months later, and I guess really starts moving the story along to where I want to go. Thanks to Miranda for being a fabulous beta!! So anyway thanks to you all for your reviews! I love reviews and they make me happy! Anyway read then review folks! See ya next chapter!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Pretty girl are you okay?" Lucas asked, knocking on their bathroom door. Brooke picked herself up from her position on the floor and rinsed out her mouth.

"I'm fine Luke." She smiled opening the door and walking into their walk-in closet.

"You're sure babe? You look really pale."

"Yes Luke I'm sure!" Brooke snapped. Lucas just looked at her and Brooke took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just nerves Luke. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Why you nervous, Cheery?" Brooke picked up eight-month-old Ella from the playpen she was sleeping in.

"Because it's my first meeting back and my first time leaving Ella for longer then an hour," Brooke lied. Brooke was amazed at how fast she had became attached to Ella. The little girl was Brooke's world and Brooke would literally die for her. Ella went everywhere with Brooke and Brooke wouldn't have it any other way. Ella was her little girl and she felt that was how a mother should be with her children. Or so she told Luke when he mentioned that maybe she and Ella were too attached to each other.

"Babe, don't worry about it. You've always ruled in the boardroom and Ella will be with my mom. She's in good hands," Lucas said, kissing Brooke's forehead. Brooke smiled faintly at Lucas as she stroked Ella's soft brown hair. Some curls were starting to grow in and with her big blue eyes she was a beautiful baby.

"I know Luke. The practical side of me knows this. But the side that's a mother? It's screaming with worry. And for some reason I listen to that side more than the other."

"Brooke it'll be fine, okay? I'll see you tonight." Lucas kissed her forehead before going down the stairs.

Brooke sighed, the first month after their heart to heart Lucas had stayed true to his word and had been home by five every night. But recently Lucas had been coming home later and later. Brooke set Ella down and walked into her closet where clothes and shoes faced her from every direction. Some were her creations, some were bought, but the section that she avoided was the one that held her maternity clothes. Sighing she walked over and took out a light blue sundress that she had designed herself. It was what she had been wearing the day she had lost Emma and it was the first time she had been able to bring herself to even touch it. She ran her hand softly along its neckline before hanging it back up and going to look at her business clothes. She was afraid that she would break down and start sobbing in her closet. She had Ella now; she didn't understand why she was torturing herself today. Sighing she selected a short black pin-stripe skirt and a pink blouse to match—her favorite work outfit, which she had designed herself last year.

She got dressed and did her hair into soft curls, selected some black pointed heels and a cute black beaded necklace before picking Ella up and heading downstairs. Just as she entered the doorway, Karen rang the doorbell. Plastering a fake smile on her face Brooke answered the door and gave Karen a one-armed hug.

"Brooke, I don't buy it. What's the matter?" Karen asked after the hug ended.

"Nothing." Brooke lied.

"Are you sure? You look really pale."

"Yeah, it's just nerves. And Ella didn't sleep well last night. So mommy was up with her for most of the night. But don't worry, I'll be fine." Brooke reassured handing Ella to Karen. "Okay, so I wrote out her schedule on the fridge - she needs a bottle in half an hour. Umm, I left my cell phone and office number, Luke's too. Also there's Hale—"

"Brooke, relax the two of us are going to be fine." Karen smiled, placing her free hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't go. I think that they can handle it—"

"Brooke Penelope Scott. Go. You deserve some time away. We'll be fine." When Brooke hesitated Karen added, "I promise."

Brooke nodded and slipped into her heels. "Just promise me you'll call if anything goes wrong."

"I will Brooke. Now go. Have fun." Karen smiled again, pushing Brooke out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The meeting went by successfully and Brooke was packing up her things in her office when Haley and Peyton walked in.

"Brooke Scott you kicked ass!" Peyton grinned while Haley nodded. Brooke flashed her two long time friends a dimpled smile.

"Thanks Peyt. Now if you'll excuse me I have my baby girl to get home to."

"No. You're coming out to lunch with us." Haley smiled, grabbing Brooke's arm.

"Guys, come on. I miss my little girl," Brooke whined.

"No Brooke. You need time away from each other. Now let's go!" Peyton exclaimed pulling Brooke out the door.

"But what about my car?"

"You had better meet us at Magenta's in half an hour, Brooke. And do not go get Ella!" Peyton warned walking to her car.

Magenta's was a restaurant about twenty minutes away from the BHP office. When Brooke had still been working at the office the girls went there regularly for lunch. It was a small cozy restaurant with magenta walls and black booths, tables and chairs.

Brooke walked into the restaurant to find that Haley and Peyton were already seated at their regular table.

"Happy?" Brooke asked, shooting them a look.

"Yes." Peyton replied, shooting a mock look back at Brooke.

"Brooke, are you okay? You look pale." Haley said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "What is with you people today? I'm fine. Ella was just fussy last night so neither of us slept well."

"She looks fine Hales. Almost glowing," Peyton added. Haley shrugged her shoulders as the waitress walked over.

"You guys want your usual drinks?" she asked.

"Actually can I just have a diet coke instead of wine?" Brooke asked, glancing quickly at the beverage section of the menu.

"Of course. What about you two?" she asked Peyton and Haley.

"The usual is fine." Peyton said, eyeing Brooke suspiciously. Brooke always got red wine. Something was up. The waitress smiled at them and hurried off to get their drinks. Brooke pretended to glance at the menu to avoid the looks that Haley and Peyton were giving her. Haley and Peyton, however, were not buying it. Brooke always got the chicken Parmesan, no ifs ands or buts about it.

"So, Tigger, do you want to tell us what's going on the easy way or the hard way?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Haley," Brooke stated, setting her menu aside.

"So, it's going to be the hard way then," Peyton said dryly.

"Urgh! Nothing is wrong! Why can't you two just stop?" Brooke whispered loudly.

"Because we know you better then that Brooke Penelope Scott. Now, spill or else," Peyton replied.

"I think…I think I'm…pregnant." She stuttered as tears began forming in her eyes. There, it was out there. Now it was real and she had never been more afraid in her life.

"Oh Brooke," Haley muttered, pulling the petite brunette to her.

"I'm just scared Haley. What if the same thing happens again? I don't think I could do that to myself again."

"Oh Brooke. It'll be okay. Honest," Peyton added.

"Yeah Brooke, everything happens for a reason."

"I know that. I just wish that sometimes it didn't hurt so much."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After lunch with Haley and Peyton, Brooke came home and spent some time catching up with Karen. Karen left at about four and Brooke walked upstairs with Ella, setting her into the playpen. She walked into the bathroom and took out the test she had purchased just the other day. Taking a deep breath she opened the box and with a shaky hand took the test out of the box. After she was finished she walked into the bedroom and took Ella out of her playpen, lying down on the bed with her. She had a million thoughts running through her head. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle two babies at once. And what if she miscarried again? Brooke didn't think that she would be able to take that pain for a third time. When the timer went off she picked up Ella and walked into the bathroom, glancing down at the test.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Seven o'clock rolled around and Lucas still wasn't home. It had been easy for Brooke to put Ella to bed since Karen had worn out the small baby. She was on the phone trying to convince Peyton to let her take Jenny for the night on Friday when Lucas got home. Brooke quickly disconnected her call with Peyton.

"Hey babe," Lucas said, kissing her forehead, not noticing the look on her face.

"Hey, your dinner is in the fridge. I'm going to work on some sketches." She turned on her heel and started to walk out of the room, but Lucas reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Cheery, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing. Can you just let me go do my work Lucas?"

"I know you better then that Brooke. Just tell me what's wrong."

Brooke sighed and shot Lucas a look. "Lucas what time is it?"

"Brooke—"

"No, Luke. What time is it?"

"Quarter to eight."

"And what time did you promise to be home by each night a few months back?"

"Brooke, why are you making big deal about this?"

"Believe me if it was just once over the past few weeks I wouldn't care. But you've been doing this for two weeks now!! Why do you need to spend so much time at the office? Why won't you come home to us?"

Lucas looked at Brooke, the love of his life, and was at a loss for words. Didn't she understand that he worked this hard for them? Didn't she get that throwing himself into his work was how he dealt with everything that had happened? Especially since she insisted on shutting him out and wouldn't even talk about Emma or the other baby with him.

"Don't you want to come home to us?" Brooke asked, her voice breaking slightly.

Lucas continued to look at Brooke noticing the tears in her eyes and there was something else there - something he hadn't been able to figure out until now. It was doubt and fear. This shocked Lucas because he had never noticed it there before. He had always been able to read her like a book and for the first time he realized he hadn't been able to read her in months.

"Fine whatever, you're on the couch tonight Lucas," Brooke told him after noticing his hesitation.

"Brooke…" he trailed off.

She spun around. "What?" He hesitated again, not knowing what to say. "I'm not doing this anymore Lucas. Especially not now."

"What do you mean by especially not now, Brooke?"

"I'm pregnant."


	9. Communication

_As Lover's Go Chapter Eight—_Communication

Yes yes, I'm horrible. We've established that I think. But it hasn't been too too long between chapters so don't throw things!! Lol. Anyway, thanks to my fabulous Miranda for betaing! Read and reviews would be nice!

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Lucas continued to look at Brooke, noticing the tears in her eyes and there was something else there - something he hadn't been able to figure out until now. It was doubt and fear. This shocked Lucas because he had never noticed it there before. He had always been able to read her like a book and for the first time he realized he hadn't been able to read her in months._

"_Fine whatever, you're on the couch tonight Lucas," Brooke told him after noticing his hesitation._

"_Brooke…" he trailed off. _

_She spun around. "What?" He hesitated again, not knowing what to say. "I'm not doing this anymore Lucas. Especially not now." _

"What do you mean by especially not now, Brooke?"

"_I'm pregnant." _

Lucas started at Brooke in shock. Out of all the things he expected to come out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant" was the last one.

"Wh…what?" He stuttered.

"Preg-nant," Brooke said slowly, anger evident in her tone.

"I heard what you said Brooke. I'm just trying to process it," Lucas snapped.

Brooke shot Lucas a look.

"How?" He asked.

"I think you know how Lucas."

"That's _not _what I meant Brooke!"

"I don't care what you meant Lucas! Now if you'll let go of me." He released her arm. "I have work to finish in my office. Please get your pillow before I go to bed." Brooke's were cold as she turned on her heel and headed towards her office.

"Brooke—"

"Lucas, I'm not going to talk to you about this right now!"

"Brooke! We have to talk about this!"

"No Lucas. Right now we don't have to do anything! I can't talk to you right now, okay? Just leave me the hell alone for a little while!"

"Brooke! You never talk to me! Why do you insist on keeping it all inside? Why do you have to shut me out?"

"Why won't you come home to us, Lucas?" With that Brooke slammed the door to her office, leaving Lucas alone in shock to digest the information.

Brooke sighed and sat down in an armchair facing the fireplace that was in her office. She placed her head in her hands, fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. That was not the way she had planned on telling Lucas, but when she was angry words just spilled out of her mouth and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She glanced around her lavender and white office. The walls were lined with built in white bookcases filled with various magazines and books on fashion. The pictures on the walls, a few of designs she was particularly proud of, some of her and Luke and some of the gang. Her desk was a light maple and her laptop stood open, ready for her to do some work. She stood up and walked over to the phone, picking it up and calling an all too familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Haley?" Brooke cried.

"Oh, Tigger. What happened?"

"I…I…"

"Did you two have another fight?"

"Yeah…and it just slipped out Hales."

"Oh Brooke…"

"I don't know what to do anymore Haley," Brooke said, finally breaking down and sobbing.

"Brooke. Shh…it's all going to be okay. You're Brooke and Lucas and the two of you fight about everything and you still manage to make it through it. "

"Haley, those are just stupid fights on whether or not we should get full or low fat whipped cream. Now we're fighting…fighting…"

"Fighting?"

"Like my parents used to, without the throwing of heavy objects," Brooke whispered.

"Brooke trust me. I've met your parents. You and Lucas are not like them."

"How do you know we won't become that?"

"Because you're Brooke and Lucas and the two of you love each other more then anyone I've ever seen. Go talk to him, okay?" Brooke nodded, not realizing that the phone was still attached to her ear. "Brooke?"

"What? Yes, sorry. I didn't realize I was nodding. You're sure everything will be okay Hales?"

"Positive. Now calm down and then go talk to Luke, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Hales."

"Anytime. It's what I do." The two hung up the phone and Brooke called Peyton back, finally convincing her to let her take Jenny tomorrow night. Taking a deep breath Brooke set the phone back in its cradle and opened her office door. Lucas was in the living room, his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard her footsteps.

"I'm sorry." They both blurted. Lucas got up and walked over to Brooke, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her.

"It'll get better. I promise," he whispered into her ear. She melted into his embrace and she believed him. For one last time she believed him.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Brooke unloaded Ella out of her car seat and walked into Jenny's school. Brooke had picked up Jenny's things earlier in the day and after Peyton had made a quick call she was in the clear to just pick up Jenny straight from school.

She walked into the main hallway, pushing her Dior sunglasses on top of her chocolate brown hair. She set Ella's carrier onto the ground and bent her knees slightly to sign the guest book. She picked up Ella's car seat again and walked down the hall, her black Jimmy Choos clacking on the tile floor.

Brooke waited outside with the other moms for Jenny.

"Auntie Brooke!" Jenny yelled, hurling herself into Brooke's open arms.

"Jenny Penny!" Brooke mocked.

"Mommy never tolded me you was picking me up today!"

"It was a surprise, silly girl. Now go on and get your stuff. Ella and I need a snack." Brooke smiled as Jenny ran inside

Last night Brooke and Lucas had said no more, but instead had gone to bed. _Together_. Brooke smiled. She couldn't remember the last time they had gone to bed together and just lay there with each other, not even having to speak. Then this morning Lucas swore up and down he'd be home by five so that he could take his three favorite girls to wherever they wanted to go. Brooke had smiled, kissed him quickly but passionately. When she had started to pull away Lucas had pulled her back for a longer kiss. It seemed like things were finally getting back on track.

Jenny came skipping out of her classroom, her backpack in her hands. She quickly changed her shoes as her teacher Mrs. Jennings came into the hallway.

"You must be Jenny's Aunt Brooke. I'm Mrs. Jennings. She insisted I come out here and meet you. I agreed because she talks about you all the time" Mrs. Jennings smiled, extending her hand. Brooke once again set Ella's carrier onto the ground and shook the woman's hand. She picked up Ella herself when she started to fuss.

"She does, eh? Good things I hope."

"Very. Jenny thinks the world of you Mrs. Scott."

"Brooke. Please call me Brooke. Mrs. Scott makes me think of my husband's step-mother."

"Will do."

"Auntie Brookie," Jenny sang, as she wiggled impatiently. "I's ready."

"Okay honey just let me get Ella back in her seat then we'll go to McDonald's, okay?" Jenny cheered causing Mrs. Jennings laughed.

"Bye Mrs. Jennings. I'll see you Monday!" Jenny said, hugging her teacher's legs quickly.

"Bye Jenny. Be good. It was nice to meet you Brooke."

"You too. Jenny hang on, I need to pick up Ella's car silly girl."

"Okay, hurry. Ella is sweepin' anyways. She don't cares if yous picks her up fasts or not!"

"Jenny…" Brooke's tone was warning.

"What? Can you tells me a story?"

"When we get into the car okay Jen?"

"Yes!" Jenny cheered as Brooke unlocked the car. Jenny climbed in and did up her seatbelt while Brooke fastened Ella into the car.

Climbing in, Brooke put her sunglasses back on and started the ignition. Jenny dug around her backpack, producing a pair of bright pink-framed sunglasses for herself.

'Oh my Jenny Penny, you are too much like me. Your daddy will have a fit."

"I wanna bes just wike you auntie Brooke. You is the bestest. Daddy can just suck it up."

"Jen!"

"Sworrys. You said you'd tell mes a story."

"Well what story do you want to hear?"

"Ummm…prom!" Brooke thought for a minute, trying to figure out how to keep prom G-rated. Because truth was her and Luke snuck off to do it during prom and then rented a hotel room for after the party at Rachel's, which they did not stay long for.

"Well let's see. I spent the whole day getting ready. I had my hair done in curls and half of it pulled back and some curls around my face."

"Mommy won't let me keep my hair in my face."

Brooke smiled. "I know sweetie. After I got back from my hair appointment your mommy, Aunt Tutor mom, Rachel, and Bevin all came over to finish getting ready. We all put on our dresses and did our makeup. First we went to dinner and then we spent the night dancing. We were all home by midnight like the good kids we were."

"What did you wear aunt Brookie?"

"I wore a light pink dress that stopped just below my knees. It was tight up top with no sleeves and flared out on the bottom. There were silver sparkles scattered around where the dress covers your breasts and then around your waist."

"That sounds really pretty. What did mommy and aunt Hales wear?"

"Your mommy wore a teal dress that went to the floor. It was form fitting and it had straps that tied up behind her head. The neckline was in a V-shape and aunt Hales wore a very pretty white dress with thick straps and flowers embroidered around the whole top part. The bottom flared out and touched the floor like your mommy's dress. We all looked very hot if I do say so myself."

Jenny giggled. "Aunt Brooke will you make my dress for prom?"

"Of course honey. If you still want me to by the time you're a senior."

"I's wills. So what wes having for dis snack?"

"You want a happy meal?"

"YES!" Jenny exclaimed as Brooke pulled in the drive-thru. "You are the bestest auntie ever! Aunt Hales never lets me eats dis! She says it's bad for me."

"Well Aunt Hales isn't cool like I am."

"Nos she isn't."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Later that night after Ella had been put to bed and Jenny passed out halfway through The Little Mermaid, Brooke and Lucas were upstairs in their bed. Brooke had her head resting on his chest, which was her favorite place to lie. Lucas had one arm wrapped around her and the other resting lightly on her stomach. Brooke placed her hand over his.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Stevens on Monday, will you be there?" Brooke asked, turning her head to face her husband.

"I wouldn't miss it." He told her, kissing her briefly then brushing the hair out of her face. Brooke smiled, she loved being with Lucas like this. And since they had gotten Ella, moments like this had become rare. Not that she minded, but she still just liked lying with him.

"I love you Brooke," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Luke," she whispered back, drifting to sleep with a smile on her face. Lucas followed and the two spent the night in each other's arms. To them it felt like nothing would ever break them again. Too bad no one can predict the future.


	10. Silverman and Holstein

**As Lovers Go Chapter Nine—Silverman and Holstein's.**

**So I'm really excited, next chapter things really start to heat up. This one is kind of a filler but not really. There is important stuff in here too; seeds for the future we'll call them. A big thanks goes out to Miranda who is the bestest!! And also to Christina, my favorite leytonner because she rocks! Reviews are love! **

**XOXOXOX**

Brooke's heels clicked across the tile floor as they walked into the building. Lucas, sensing her nerves, gently took her free hand in his. The other hand was holding baby Ella on her hip. It had been three months since they had taken Ella into their home and it was time to make her officially theirs. Lucas never needed to ask Brooke about officially adopting her. Ella had belonged to them the minute Brooke agreed to keep her for a 'trial run'.

Greg, Lucas's boss, had referred them to a friend of his since it wouldn't be ethical for him to handle the adoption himself. Even though Brooke knew that it was a sealed deal she couldn't help, but feel nervous.

"It'll be okay," Lucas assured Brooke, opening the door into Silverman and Holsteins's where their lawyer, Mark Silverman, was waiting.

"Brooke, Lucas, its good to see you. And my goodness Ella has gotten big!" Mark smiled, shaking Lucas's hand.

"It's good to see you too Mark," Lucas replied.

"Sit, sit," Mark told them, gesturing to the chairs in his office. Mark sat down behind his desk while Lucas and Brooke sank into the black leather chairs facing him. Brooke adjusted Ella and the baby cuddled into her. Absently stroking Ella's hair, Brooke smiled at Mark.

"So today is a big day for the two of you. It'll be brief. You've passed the social worker's inspection and all we really have to do is sign over Ella's permanent custody to you."

"Sounds great!" Lucas replied. He already knew what needed to be done inside and out. It was after all his job.

"Now before I have you sign this, you two do realize there is a chance her birth mother could come and find her correct?" Lucas and Brooke nodded.

"Okay and you know there is a chance that she might want her back, right?" Again Brooke and Lucas nodded.

"Okay, well then I need you to sign here, here and here." Brooke leaned forward, taking the pen from Mark and moving Ella's hands away from her hair. She signed where he wanted her to and passed the papers and pen over to Lucas, placing a kiss on the top of Ella's head.

Joy erupted inside of her, knowing that Ella was her's and Lucas's now. She was their's and no one could change that. Lucas slid the contract back over to Mark.

"Okay guys its official. Congratulations!" Mark smiled at them.

"Thanks for everything," Lucas said to Mark, shaking his hand.

"Anytime, take care of that little girl. Have a good one guys!"

"You too. And thanks for everything."

"My pleasure. Take care."

Brooke and Lucas left the office and Lucas took Ella from Brooke's arms.

"Let's go home," he told her.

Brooke smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Let's"

XOXOXOX 

"Nathan! Hurry up! They'll be home any minute!" Haley exclaimed rushing past Nathan with a roll of tape for Peyton.

"Hales, relax. We're almost done," Nathan told her, shooting a look at Jake.

The four had decided to throw a surprise party for Brooke and Lucas to officially welcome Ella into the little dysfunctional family they had. Keith, Karen, Deb and Larry had all driven in for the occasion. Karen and Deb were in the kitchen cooking up a storm and the rest were decorating. Haley, having been the one who organized the whole thing, was running about like a mad woman trying to get everything just right.

Haley started ripping off pieces of tape so that Peyton could hang the "Congratulations!" banner she had made. A similar one was hanging in Brooke and Lucas's dining room, but it read "Welcome to the family Ella!" instead.

"This was a good idea Hales. Brooke is going to love it." Peyton smiled, climbing off the step stool.

Both stepped back to survey the work.

"Everything looks fantastic guys!" Deb exclaimed, walking into the living room.

"It does," Jake agreed, folding up the step stool Peyton had just stepped off of.

"Mommy, when is aunt Brookie going to be home?" Jenny asked, tugging on Peyton's shirt.

"Uhhh now," Nathan replied peeking out the window.

"Shit. Sorry Jake. Evan, come see mommy sweetie. That's my boy. They're home!" Haley called as Karen came running in.

They heard the door open and Brooke and Lucas were laughing about something.

"Come on angel, mommy thinks that it's time to play," Brooke cooed to Ella. Ella giggled and Brooke set her onto the ground where Ella immediately crawled off to the living room, Lucas and Brooke following behind her. They walked into the living room and both stopped in their tracks.

"Surprise!" they all called.

"You guys! What's this?" Lucas asked, a grin breaking out on his face.

"We figured we should celebrate Ella's adoption. So we organized a little party," Haley explained.

"You guys really didn't have to do this," Brooke told them, tears flowing down her face.

"Brooke, you okay? You never cry when you're happy." Peyton asked, concerned.

Lucas and Brooke shot each other looks. They still hadn't told anyone but Haley. They were waiting for the right time. Brooke shrugged and Lucas smiled and nodded.

"I do when I'm hormonal."

Everyone was silent for a minute until Karen spoke. "Brooke are you two having a baby?" 

Brooke nodded, too happy and emotional to speak. There was an outburst of sound as everyone hastened to congratulate the couple.

"Did you see the doctor yet?" Deb asked after the chatter died down a bit.

"No, tomorrow morning. And since I had to get a new one, she wants to run more blood tests or something," Brooke explained.

"This is really great. I'm so proud of you!" Karen gushed, hugging Lucas again.

"We made tons of food. Come on, let's go get some. This is a party after all," Deb said, ushering everything into the big spacious Scott kitchen.

That afternoon passed by in a blissful haze. The highlight, in Brooke's opinion, was when Lucas's boss called and Lucas told him firmly that he would not be in until Tuesday like they had planned.

XOXOXOX 

The next morning Lucas and Brooke dropped Ella off at Nathan's and Haley's before driving to the doctor's office. They pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of the car. Lucas placed his hand on the small of Brooke's back and led her into the building.

Brooke gave the receptionist her name and went to sit beside Lucas to fill out the forms she had been given.

They waited for a while, chatting about the party yesterday, the highlight being when Jenny asked Jake where babies came from and Jake looking like he wanted to die.

"Brooke Scott," the receptionist called. Lucas and Brooke stood, following her into an examining room. "Dr. Stevens will be in shortly," she told them closing the door.

"Hello. I'm Jane Stevens." Dr. Stevens smiled, breezing into the examining room a few moments later.

"Hi, I'm Brooke and this is my husband Lucas," Brooke replied, flashing one of her dimpled smiles.

"It's nice to meet you. Now it says here on the forms you filled out that you had two miscarriages right?"

Brooked nodded, unable to speak at the mention of them.

"Okay, to start off with I'd just like to run a few tests since it appears that your old doctor did not. So I'll take your blood then run it down to the lab and be back within fifteen minutes, okay?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Sounds good," Brooke replied.

Dr. Stevens took a few samples of Brooke's blood and left them there. Both Brooke and Lucas were off in their own world, wondering what she was testing for. Fifteen minutes later Dr. Stevens came back.

"Well for starters you are for sure pregnant, we'll see how far in a moment. Brooke did you know you were RH negative?"

"RH what?" Brooke asked with a confused look on her face.

"RH negative. It's a thing with our blood. Most people are born RH positive but sometimes a person is born RH negative. If they are when the women gets pregnant, if the baby is RH positive then the woman's body sees that as a foreign and gets rid of it. This would explain your previous two miscarriages. We can treat it and make it so this pregnancy does not end the same way. You'll have to come in every other week for a shot which will make sure you don't lose the baby from this like before," Dr. Stevens explained.

Brooke and Lucas looked at her in shock.

"So this time we'll have a healthy baby?" Lucas asked.

"Assuming nothing else happens that would change that then yes." Dr. Stevens smiled.

Brooke broke out into a huge grin. "Thank-you" she whispered.

"You're welcome. Now let's take a look and I'll give you your first injection, okay? It's costly—"

"That's not an issue," Lucas told her.

"Okay, lay back Brooke. I'm pretty sure you know the drill. This stuff will feel cold." Dr. Stevens began moving the ultrasound wand around on Brooke's still flat stomach. Immediately the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Do you hear it Luke?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Lucas told her, kissing her forehead.

"Well, you are eight weeks along. Your due date should be around January tenth. Now do you see that right there?" Dr. Stevens asked, pointing to a large dot on her screen. "That is the baby. Everything is looking good. It's got a strong healthy heartbeat and I think with the shots and if you stay as stress free as possible Brooke everything will be okay. Let me go get you two a few printouts then I'll give you the shot."

XOXOXOX 


	11. Birthday Girl

1As Lovers Go Chapter 10—Birthday Girl

Oh my goodness aren't you proud of me? It didn't take about a month for the next chapter to go up. I know it's shocking. Anyway from here on out pretty much every chapter is major. From here on out is what I've been building up to so pay attention. Yes foreshadowing, I do that sometimes and now I'm rambling.

_**Anyway, I've decided that I'm going to break this story up and do a sequel. You'll get more information when we're closer to this actually ending but we still have a while. **_

_**I think that this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I didn't think it would end up being this long but I don't know what happened. I love this chapter; I don't even really know why I'm just really happy with the way it turned out. Okay rambling again, I'm sorry, ask Miranda, I'm a rambler. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews!! I love them!! Reviewslove don't forget. Without further ado, Chapter ten!**_

XOXOXOXOXOX

Three months passed by in the blink of an eye, before Brooke or Lucas knew it, it was September. Brooke was five months pregnant and Ella's first birthday was fast approaching.

Ella was a bouncy, happy toddler. She was now walking and was beginning to speak. She had a few words she knew very well, her favorite being "mall". She had bouncy brunette curls and the most amazing blue eyes Brooke had ever seen. The color was so intense, both Brooke and Lucas knew that quite a few boys would get lost in them when she was older. The toddler had a smile that would light up anyone's world and her eyes always seemed to dance with happiness—unless she couldn't find Brooke. She still hadn't gotten over her attachment to Brooke, but it didn't really matter. Lucas and Brooke usually stayed home now when Lucas got home. Brooke was too tired at the end of the day, running after an almost one year old and being five months pregnant was exhausting.

Brooke went to the doctor's every two weeks like they had originally discussed when she changed her doctor to Dr. Stevens. Lucas had been outraged that they had not been told about Brooke's condition before and immediately tried to find her old doctor for a law suit, but as of now they were unable to find the man.

On the outside they were the perfect happy suburban family. But things are never what they seem. No one really knows what goes on behind closed doors.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Lucas came running down the stairs, muttering under his breath. Ella was seated in her highchair, playing with the little pieces of toast and peanut butter Brooke had placed on the tray for her. Brooke sat at the table, automatically picking up whatever fell while eating her own cereal. She looked up when Lucas ran into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of coffee.

"The sonogram is at two Luke," Brooke said to Lucas, looking up.

Lucas pulled in a sharp intake of breath. "I'll be in court all day babe I can't make it," he told her, taking the cream out of the fridge.

Brooke shot Lucas a death glare, which went unnoticed by him.

"Can't you get Haley or Peyton to come with you this time?" He continued searching for the sugar.

"Whatever, Lucas." She sighed, anger evident in her voice.

Lucas, however, failed to notice this as he continued rummaging around in the fridge.

"We are out of cream cheese." Brooke sighed, rising to her feet and clearing away her dishes.

"Mamma!" Ella cried out.

"Mommy is here angel, finish eating baby," Brooke cooed, placing the dishes into the sink where their maid, Martha, would get to them after everyone had eaten.

Lucas checked his watch and cursed. "Listen Brooke I've got to go. I'll probably be late tonight. I love you," Lucas said, absently kissing Brooke's forehead. "Daddy loves you too, Ella," he added in the same distracted tone.

She heard the garage door close and sank down into her chair with a sigh.

"Mamma out!" Ella started to cry.

Brooke got to her feet, pushing all thoughts out of her mind.

"Come on Ella, let's go get dressed.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Later that day Brooke, Ella and Peyton sat waiting in Dr. Stevens's waiting room. Peyton had Ella on her lap and the two were reading a story.

Brooke watched Ella and Peyton interacting, but she couldn't stop wishing that Lucas was there with her. She knew that he had a demanding job, she got that. But he had known about this appointment for weeks and yet he still wasn't there. The plain and simple fact was that he wasn't there for her like he'd promised he would be. Brooke didn't understand why she believed him every time. She supposed it was because she still didn't want to believe that he could lie to her.

"Brooke Scott?" the receptionist called.

Peyton scooped up Ella and Brooke gathered her things. She placed her hand on her small bump and the two long time friends made their way into the examining room that the nurse led them to.

"How you feeling Brooke?" Peyton asked gently. Peyton could tell that Brooke was upset that Lucas couldn't make it to the appointment.

"Nervous. But a good nervous."

"No, I meant in general."

"I'm fine Peyton? Where did that come from?"

Peyton knew better than to push Brooke on this so she dropped it, instead bringing up Ella's first birthday party tomorrow.

"Hello Brooke." Dr. Stevens smiled as she entered the room.

"Hey. This is one of my best friends since forever Peyton. Lucas couldn't make it today so she's filling in," Brooke explained.

"It's nice to meet you Peyton." Dr. Stevens smiled, shaking Peyton's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Peyton smiled.

"Okay Brooke, how have you been feeling lately?" Dr. Stevens asked, opening her chart.

"Tired mainly. But the morning sickness is gone. So just tired."

"That's normal, especially considering you have a toddler to look after already. Since you were here for your shot last week you don't need one today. Today I'll be taking your sonogram, weighing you, checking your blood pressure and all that good stuff. Now do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Brooke and Lucas had discussed this a few weeks earlier and had come to a mutual decision. They both wanted to know, it would be easier to plan for the baby that way.

"Yeah we do," Brooke said, smiling for the first time since she walked into the office. Looking around at women with their husbands had not helped her mood at all.

Dr. Stevens smiled. "Okay then. You know the drill."

Brooke lay back on the examining table and lifted her shirt as Dr. Stevens got everything ready. She squirted the gel onto Brooke's stomach, Brooke shivered as it hit her tummy and Dr. Stevens began moving the wand around. The baby's heartbeat immediately filled the room and Brooke smiled again despite herself.

Dr. Stevens looked around the screen, explaining everything to Brooke. "And congratulations, you'll be having another girl!" Dr. Stevens exclaimed.

Brooke let out a little squeal.

"Congratulations Brooke Penelope Scott!" Peyton told her.

"Everything is looking fantastic. This little girl has a nice strong heartbeat and her development is going exactly the way it should be. In other words she's perfectly healthy. Now you can wipe that stuff off while I go get your printouts and the scale ready."

"A girl, Peyt! A little girl! I'll have two girls!"

Peyton smiled at her best friend. "That's amazing Brooke."

"I know! Aww! Ella is going to have a sister!"

At that moment there wasn't a happier woman in all of Charlotte.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"He didn't come with you?" Haley gasped.

Brooke nodded her head before realizing that Haley was on her cell, not actually in the grocery store with her. "No, he had court all day." Brooke sighed, throwing paper plates and napkins into the grocery cart. "Ella, don't touch baby."

"I can not believe him. I can't believe him. I'm going to kill him," Haley stated.

"Please do. I'd do it myself, but I think that would qualify as 'over stressing myself'."

Haley laughed. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Me? Grocery shopping for Ella's party tomorrow. I can't believe my baby is going to be one. I can't believe she's been with us for six months. It doesn't seem that long, but at the same time it seems like she's been with us forever."

"I know, I can't believe it either Brooke. Are Karen and Keith coming?"

"Yeah, just for the day though. Deb is coming with them."

"That I knew. I talked to her earlier this morning. I think Peyton mentioned something about her dad too."

"He was going to, but then he got called for a job and he took it. This way he can guarantee Peyton he'll be able to come down for Christmas."

"Oh okay. Umm…Nathan, Evan and I are probably showing up early. You do realize that right?"

"Yes. This way I can make Nathan do things and you can talk with me while I get ready. They so do not make grocery stores for pregnant people! Hang on a second Hales I need some help." Brooke took the phone away from her ear and flagged down the nearest employee. "Excuse me, could you grab me that carton of vanilla ice cream? This stops me from reaching it," Brooke explained placing her hand on her tummy.

"Yeah sure here you go." The young boy smiled at her.

Brooked flashed him a dimpled smile. "Thank you very much. Okay, Hales I'm back."

"Okay but I have to go. Evan just dumped his Mac and Cheese onto the floor. Apparently he's like his father—he doesn't appreciate how great it is."

"Uh oh, not good. Call me when he's down for his nap."

"Will do and I'll kill him. Don't worry Brooke."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke said, hanging up the phone. "Looks like we have everything we need Ells. Let's get to the checkout."

XOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning Brooke was running around in her Juicy Sweats like a chicken with her head cut off, trying to get everything ready for Ella's party when Lucas came downstairs dressed in his suit and tie.

"Where the hell are you going?" Brooke demanded, setting down the streamers she was hanging.

"I have to go into the office for a few hours. I'll be back before Ella's party. I promise," Lucas explained.

Brooke shot Lucas a death glare. "What do you mean you have to go into the office for a few hours Lucas?"

"I'm working on a really big case right now, Brooke. I can't help it."

"Lucas you can too help it. First you missed our sonogram. You know the one where we, meaning Peyton and I, found out that I'm having a girl. And now you're going into the office on the day of your daughter's first birthday? Lucas you promised me this would stop."

"Brooke—"

"No, don't Brooke me. Just go to you God damn office before I scream."

"Brooke—"

"Go Lucas." Brooke shot Lucas another death glare before going back to hanging the streamers. She waited until she heard the front door slam before she let a few tears fall. A few minutes later Haley and Peyton walked in.

"Brooke we're—hey what happened?" Haley asked.

Brooke sniffled a few times. "He went into work."

Peyton groaned. "I am going to kill that man. Does he not get that you need him right now?"

"Apparently not," Haley mumbled.

"Listen can we not do this right now? I'm just emotional with all my hormones on a roller coaster. This is a happy day. It's Ella's first birthday so how about we just finish decorating and we can talk about it tomorrow."

"That's assuming you haven't forgiven him already," Peyton told her, raising her eyebrows.

"Peyton!" Haley exclaimed in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay topic is closed for the day. Where is Ella anyway?"

"I put her down early for her nap so she's rested and doesn't get crabby," Brooke explained.

"Well let's get this place decorated!" Haley told them, picking up some balloons.

XOXOXOXOXOX

A few hours later the house was decorated for Ella's birthday. There wasn't an inch Brooke left un-decorated.

Ella was dressed in a pretty little pink and white dress with spaghetti straps and a little bow around her waist. Brooke had put two little pink bows in Ella's hair that had white polka dots on them.

Haley and Peyton had left a few hours earlier to get themselves and the children ready. They had finished the decorating quickly and since it was just family that would be at the party Brooke had decided a few weeks before it would just be easier to order pizza. She was currently rummaging around her closet looking for something to wear while Ella played with her toys in the playpen they had set up in their bedroom.

She finally decided on a light pink sundress, since the early September weather was still warm enough for it. She changed quickly and walked into the washroom, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. Everyone would be getting there within half an hour and Lucas still wasn't home. Brooke felt anger start to build up inside her again, but she quickly brushed it aside as did her hair and makeup.

She picked up Ella just as the doorbell rang. Rushing down the stairs, she swung it open to reveal Karen and Deb.

"Brooke, honey you look fantastic!" Karen exclaimed, immediately pulling the younger woman into a hug as Ella squealed with delight. Grandma Karen was perhaps Ella's favorite person besides Brooke and Lucas.

"Thanks Karen." Brooke smiled after Karen had let her go.

"And how is my birthday girl?" Karen asked, taking Ella from Brooke.

"She's good. She might be a bit cranky. She just woke up a while ago though," Brooke warned. "Where is Keith?"

"Oh he's getting everything out of the car. Karen was right, Brooke you look absolutely stunning. I think pregnancy agrees with you." Deb smiled, also pulling Brooke into a hug as Keith walked in the door.

Deb took Ella from Karen as Brooke hugged Keith. "You look great Brooke!" He smiled. "Now let me see the birthday girl."

Brooke ushered them into the living room and got them drinks while they doted on Ella. Karen hadn't been completely honest when she said that Brooke looked fantastic—she did, but Karen could tell that something was up. Karen decided to talk to her after.

"Where's Lucas?" Keith asked after everyone had settled and had drinks.

Brooke flinched but plastered a smile onto her face. "He had to go into the office for a bit. He's working on a really big case right now, but he should be back soon."

"He went in today?" Deb asked, raising her eyebrow.

"He has a demanding job."

Fortunately Peyton, Jake and Jenny arrived at that moment so Brooke was spared having to discuss it further. She told Jake where to put the tower of gifts they had arrived with and bent down onto her knees to scoop up Jenny. A few minutes later Haley, Nathan and Evan arrived.

The living room was chaos for a few minutes while everyone greeted everyone else.

"Haley. Peyton, could you help me in the kitchen for a second?" Brooke asked, handing Evan to Deb. Brooke gave them a look to further emphasize her point.

"Yeah Nate, keep an eye on your son okay?" Haley asked.

"Jenny behave yourself," Peyton told the almost seven year old.

"Okay mommy!"

The threesome headed off into the kitchen where Brooke began pulling ice out of the freezer.

"He's not home yet is he Brooke?" Peyton asked, taking the ice away from her.

Brooke, unable to talk, shook her head, tears forming in her hazel eyes.

"Oh honey!" Haley exclaimed, pulling Brooke into a hug.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Did I do something wrong? Am I not enough for him?" Brooke asked. These thoughts had been plaguing her since they had lost the second baby—which was when Lucas started working more.

"No Brooke. This is not your fault. Luke is an idiot," Peyton told her.

Haley smoothed Brooke's hair before speaking, "He'll get it one day. He'll figure out what he's doing."

"But what if it's too late? I don't know how much longer I can do this for."

"It won't be too late. Even if he does work too much, you love him and he loves you. That much I do know," Haley told her smiling.

"It's true Brooke. Give him a bit more time to get his act together, he will realize what he's doing, okay?" Peyton added even though Lucas was not her favorite person in the world at the moment. But Brooke needed her and she would be there.

"Okay." Brooke said sniffling and attempting to smile.

"Okay you go fix yourself up, you know Karen will notice something. We'll bring in these drinks," Haley told her sending her to the washroom upstairs.

"I'm so killing him tomorrow," Haley told Peyton once they heard the door close.

"Oh so am I. How he can do this to her over and over I do not understand. Especially now. Taking care of a toddler and being five months along can not be easy on her."

"No it can't be. Come on, let's get in there before Karen comes to investigate."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Everyone was halfway through the pizza when Lucas finally came home. Brooke met him in the entry way and quickly whispered a harsh "We'll discuss this later." She lead him into the kitchen where everyone greeted him before getting back to their pizza.

When it was time for cake, Brooke set down the beautiful vanilla cake Karen had made in front of Ella, waiting to see what would happen. She turned out to be afraid of the candles so Lucas had to go blow them out for her amid the adoring laughter of everyone else.

"Quit laughing at my poor baby!" Brooke had told them, grinning.

After cake they opened presents. Everyone had spoiled Ella beyond belief as if Lucas and Brooke didn't do it enough already.

"You guys really shouldn't have," Lucas told them after all the presents were opened.

"But we wanted to," Deb told him softly.

"Mamma! Box!" Ella squealed.

She seemed to like the boxes better then she liked the toys themselves. This worried Brooke a bit. Peyton sensing her fear walked over to the brunette.

"It's normal for her to like the boxes Brooke."

"Oh thank God!"

Peyton laughed. "You didn't know that?" she asked her voice full of disbelief.

"Did it sound like I knew that?" Brooke shot back.

"Retract the claws Brookie," Haley told her, walking by with a bag full of paper.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry hormones."

"Speaking of, Brooke I know your sonogram was yesterday. And I also know you said that you were going to find out the sex of the baby," Karen said, looking over at her.

Brooke felt a real smile coming out onto her face at the thought but she decided to play with her in-laws a bit. "What do you mean Karen?" she asked, grinning.

Karen shook her head, laughing. "You know what I mean Brooke. I want to know what you're having. Keith and I have been debating this forever!"

"Hmm, well then, you'll be happy to know that we'll be having a baby girl!" Brooke announced, beaming.

"I knew it!" Keith exclaimed while Karen lightly smacked his shoulder.

"That's really great." Deb smiled.

"It really is," Karen added.

XOXOXOXOXOX

It was late when everyone finally left, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone. Brooke had put Ella to bed a few hours earlier since the toddler was getting crabby. Brooke was picking things up in the living room while Lucas showered.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, leaning in the doorframe, hair dripping wet.

"Oh so you want to help me now?" Brooke shot back brushing past him.

"Brooke, come on I had to work!"

"You always have to work Lucas! Always! And I'm tired of it!"

"Brooke—"

"No I don't want to hear your damn excuses or lies Lucas! I'm tired of words! I'm tired of your lies Lucas! Stop saying things will be different! Stop making me fall for it everytime! I don't have the energy to do this anymore! If things are going to change then show me! Fucking show me god dammit!" Brooke yelled, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Brooke—"

"Lucas, if you know me at all, at all, then you will shut up, go get your stuff and sleep on the couch tonight. I can't talk to you right now, I can't even look at you. You missed our sonogram yesterday Lucas! I've been telling you about it for weeks and you still missed it! Do you know how much it hurt me to bring Peyton instead? And today, it was Ella's first birthday. Our baby girl's first birthday and you missed half of it Lucas! Half of it! And for what? A couple hundred dollars? I think it's time you reevaluate what your priorities are."

"Brooke—"

"No, you don't get to talk tonight. I'm done. This is what walking away looks like Lucas. I figured you should get to see it for once."

Brooke stormed up the stairs and slipped into her bed sobbing. Yes, on the outside they were the perfect suburban family, but no one ever knows what goes on behind closed doors. No one gets to see how broken these "perfect" people are. Except for the broken ones themselves.


	12. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**As Lover Go Chapter 11—Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

_**I know. It's been a while, but the holidays are a busy time and I've been dealing with stuff, life has gotten pretty crazy lately.**_

_**Second, I've noticed you guys all think Lucas is up to something, honestly he's really not, and he's just working. He's not having an affair, it's an escape thing, plus old habits die hard right?**_

_**Lastly, since Miranda is out tonight, and I felt like you've waited long enough, this chapter hasn't been betaed. So excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes please! I do want to thank Miranda though because if I didn't have her this chapter would of never gotten done…actually I don't think we would of gotten this far at all. I'd also like to thank Manda and Tina for their help. Okay I've rambled enough I hope you all had a great Christmas and here is to a great New Year!!**_

XOXOXOXOXOX 

"Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas," Brooke sang walking through the mall with Haley and Peyton.

Haley and Peyton shot each other looks.

"And she's eight months pregnant." Peyton stated dryly.

"Shut up P. Sawyer almost Jagelski, you know I love Christmas."

"Even when Karen and Keith are coming down and Lucas is still being an ass?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded her head. "Even then. He's been to every appointment so I can't technically be mad at him." Brooke told her two best friends sighing.

"Yes you can. He stays at work later and later every night Brooke! And you need him right now!" Peyton practically yelled.

"Shh! People in the next three stores do not need to hear you! My absent husband is none of their business!" Brooke shot back giving Peyton a death stare.

"Brooke you are supposed to be avoiding stress! This cannot be good for you or your baby girl. And the fighting can't be good for Ella either." Peyton replied.

"Don't you think I know that? But I do not want my daughters growing up with a part time daddy!"

"And how would that be different then the way it is now?" Haley asked leaving the issue there.

XOXOXOXOXOX 

"Anyone home?" Haley called walking into the Scott's front foyer. She quickly shut the door behind her because it was freezing outside. Brushing the snow out of her hair she quickly took off her boots. Lucas poked his head into the entryway.

"Brooke and Ella left to do some Christmas shopping." He told her.

"I know I came to see you. And I don't even get a hello anymore?" Haley asked hanging up her coat.

"Hales can this wait I'm kind of busy."

"With what? Work?" Haley spat.

"Yes" Lucas replied not noticing her tone.

"Too bad. Your fucking work can wait for once. Let's go sit." Haley brushed past him and took a seat in the living room where a fire was crackling merrily and a tree stood proudly decorated in the corner.

Lucas sighed and followed Haley into the living room. He had a really big case he was working this had better be damm important!

"What's wrong Hales?" He asked sitting down across from her. He looked at her and noticed how much she's changed over the years. Her blond hair was pulled back and the same eyes were staring back at him. He noticed the powder blue V-neck sweater she was wearing and the brown pants. She was dressed well then she used to before Nathan, Brooke and Peyton entered their lives. But there was something else different about her…something he couldn't quite place. In reality, there was a softness about her, one that had come along when she had Evan. And there was a sense of wiseness. But Haley had always been wiser then most people.

Haley gave an indignant type of snort. "He asks what's wrong." Haley said mainly to herself. "What's wrong is Brooke is eight months pregnant with your baby and you are never here to help her out!"

"What are you talking about Haley? I've been to every one of those appointments except for the sonogram!"

"That's not he point Lucas! And by the way you're an ass for missing that one! Do you know how much it hurt her having to bring Peyton?

"Yes since Peyton never misses a chance to mention it to me. And tell me Haley, what is the point?"

"The point is she needs you Lucas. She needs you at home paying attention to her and to Ella and helping her with everything. Brooke isn't Wonder woman, she can't take care of everything herself."

"I know that! Why do you think I work so hard? So I can provide her with all of this." Lucas yelled waving his arms around madly.

"Lucas, she doesn't want this as much as she wants you. She gets that there are more important things then all of this." Haley stated calmly.

"Haley you don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Because Nathan and I seem to spend more time with her then you do Lucas!"

"Whatever Haley just butt out. This is none of your business."

"It is too my business. Brooke is my best friend. And that little baby she's carrying, you know, your child, is my godchild. She shouldn't be stressing herself right now Lucas! And with you not being home, it's not helping anything."

"Haley I don't need this right now okay? So how about you just go until Brooke gets back?"

"How about the next time you see me you don't talk to me?"

"That'll be kind of hard considering we're in the same family."

"I mean it Lucas. Just go back to your precious little case. One day, you'll realize it. Brooke will be gone and she'll have taken the girls with her. Watch. And when it happens. I told you so!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Haley."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about Lucas."

XOXOXOXOXOX 

"Haley was here earlier," Lucas told Brooke as she walked in the door, Ella in one arm fast asleep, shopping bags being held up by the other.

"Help would be nice Lucas" Brooke told him glaring.

Lucas reached out and took Ella from her arms. Ella stirred slightly and snuggled into Lucas's shoulder.

"I'm going to go put her down." Brooke said setting down the shopping bags and hanging up her coat. She gently took off Ella's little pink coat as well.

"I can do it Brooke"

"No it's fine. Plus she has this way she likes to be tucked in, if she wakes up and she's not like that then she screams bloody murder."

Lucas handed Ella to Brooke and watched her retreat down the hall to the stairway. He picked up the bags Brooke had left in the foyer and brought them into the dining room, which was currently present wrapping central. He sank down into one of the dining room chairs and put his head into his hands. Maybe Haley had been right, and what Brooke had said in the foyer was still haunting him. He should know that his daughter had a special way to be tucked in. But he didn't.

He heard Brooke walk back into the foyer to hang up Ella's coat. He continued to get lost in his thoughts until he heard her clearing her voice at the doorway to the dining room.

"We need to talk." Brooke stated placing her hand on her tummy.

Lucas looked up at her; he didn't realize how big she had gotten over the months. He'd been too caught up in his own bubble to realize anything outside of work.

"Why do you do that?" He asked her.

Brooke raised her eyebrows at him. "Do what Lucas?"

"Rest your hand on your stomach like that."

Brooke stared at Lucas for a few minutes. "I don't know Luke. Comfort I guess because every time I place my hand there she kicks."

Lucas nodded his head. Why did he not know that? "What did you want to talk about?"

"Your mother and father are coming tomorrow. I don't want them knowing that everything isn't perfect got it? Home by five, and we play the happily married couple got it?"

"I thought we were—"

"You need to pay more attention to something other then your job Lucas." Brooke told him sadly leaving the dining room.

Lucas returned his head to his hands. He hated seeing Brooke, his Brooke sad like that. And it killed him knowing that he was the one causing it.

XOXOXOXOXOX 

That night neither Brooke nor Lucas slept well. Brooke was too busy worrying about how everything was going to play out during the two weeks that Keith and Karen were staying with them and Lucas? Well Lucas was busy thinking about what Haley had said earlier. And the look of sadness upon Brooke's face when she told him he needed to pay closer attention.

He rolled over to put his arm around her, but she moved away. Lucas was shocked. There was a time when Brooke couldn't fall asleep without being in his arms.

"Why'd you move away?" he asked her softly.

"Because I've gotten used to having to fall asleep on my own." Was her reply.

'Did she really?' Lucas thought to himself. 'Yes she did.' He decided. Over the past bunch of months there had been many times when he didn't get home until after midnight and Brooke would be sound asleep.

"Brooke—"

"Lucas what do you want?" Brooke asked rolling around to face him.

"I'm sorry." He told her. And he really meant it.

"Lucas I've heard those words from you too much in the past year and a half. They've kind of loss their meaning" Brooke gave Lucas a small sad smiled before she rolled back to the other side faking sleep, leaving Lucas alone to think. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Keith and Karen arrived in a flurry of snow, adding to what had already fallen onto the ground. The few days before Christmas passed by in a blissful, semi-sweet haze. With Keith, Karen, Deb and Larry all visiting, it almost seemed like they were back in Tree Hill and happy go lucky teens. Almost. But not quite.

Christmas morning was blissful, everyone getting exactly what they had wanted plus some. Ella squealed with delight and enjoyed the paper and boxes more then her actual toys. She looked adorable playing in the boxes, occasionally toddling over to Brooke to hand her a box.

Shortly after breakfast, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Jake, Deb, Larry, Jenny, and Evan all arrived. The girls went off to help Brooke in the kitchen and left the boys to occupy the children.

"Mmmm. I have to say that Christmas is my favorite time of the year." Brooke said placing some of her good china on the counter.

Peyton and Haley exchanged looks.

"Really we couldn't tell." Peyton told her laughing.

Brooke threw a baby carrot at them. "Shut up. I hate you both."

"No you love us. Umm, I have to show you some numbers in your office for BHP Brooke, Peyton come with?" Haley asked.

"Um sure?" Brooke said shooting the two of them a look.

"We'll keep an eye on everything." Karen smiled.

The three best friends walked down the sea blue hallway and walked into Brooke's office.

"What's up Hales?"

"You okay Brooke? You seem a bit off," Haley explained.

Brooke sighed. "I'm okay, just a bit off I guess. He's just been weird ever since you talked to him Haley. It's throwing me off."

"Maybe Haley got through to him," Peyton suggested.

"Maybe. Or maybe its because everyone is down for the holidays. I don't know anymore. I'm going to go check up on Ella." Brooke smiled walking out of the office, Haley and Peyton following behind her.

"Momma!" Ella squealed when Brooke walked into the living room.

"Hey baby, where's daddy?" Brooke asked scooping Ella up and looking around the living room.

"He went into his office, had to make a few calls." Keith explained.

Brooke forced a smile on her face. "Let's go check on him huh baby?" Brooke cooed to Ella turning around.

Brooke made her way down the hall, with Ella playing with Brooke's hair. Brooke opened Lucas's office door and sure enough he was sitting there on the phone. Brooke shot him a death glare, then spun around out of his office, storming her way upstairs.

"Okay princess let's put you down for a nap okay baby? You know mommy loves you right?" Brooke smiled softly at the little girl, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

She quickly changed Ella's diaper and Ella lifted her tiny little hands up to Brooke, and for the millionth time since they adopted her, Brooke felt her heart melt.

"Oh my angel. Let's get to sleep now okay?" Brooke asked softly laying Ella down.

"Momma!" Ella cried.

"Shh, Ells its okay mommy is here. Now go to sleep angel." Brooke whispered lifting up the bar to her crib. She covered Ella's tiny body and kissed her forehead. Ella's eyes had started to droop.

"Sweet dreams baby." Brooke smiled shutting off the light. "I love you."

She walked into the hall and almost ran into Luke.

"Bedroom, now," she hissed closing Ella's door.

Lucas spun around on his heels and led the way to the room the two shared.

"Who the hell were you on the phone with Lucas?" Brooke demanded crossing her arms across her chest, changing her mind and resting them on her stomach after the baby started playing soccer with her insides.

"I was just on the phone with Greg, we have a really—"

"Don't you dare say the next word Lucas Scott. It's fucking Christmas for Christ sake and you are on the phone with your Goddamn office! What the hell happened to I is sorry Brooke?"

"I am I—"

"Yeah well you sure do have a hell of a way of showing it. Lucas I'm tired of this. Your ass is on the couch tonight I don't give a fuck that your parents are here anymore! I—"

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled scrambling to catch his wife, who just suddenly started to fall.


	13. Don't Make It Any Harder

**As Lovers Go Chapter 13—_Don't Make It Any Harder_**

_So the reviews on last chapter were pretty mixed, and really I appreciate all of your advice and feedback. I don't want you guys to worry, I am a die hard Brucas fan, but I have planned this whole fic out. I know what's going to happen now and three chapters from now and in the final chapter. And I know what's going to go down in the sequel too. Everything is planned out; you just have to trust me on it okay?_

_I just want to thank Miranda for kicking my butt until I get chapters done. And sorry if updates take me a while, I redo stuff a lot, I'm a picky writer. Oh! And sorry if the next chapter takes me a while. I just got promoted on onetreehillwriters911 to admin, and we're really busy with stuff right now. That's it, enjoy the chapter!_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"_There are as many nights as days, and the one is just as long as the other in the year's course. Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word 'happy' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness."_

--**Carl Jung**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Brooke opened her eyes, hearing quiet whispers just outside her door. The stunning brunette wiped her eyes and her hands immediately fell to her stomach. The baby girl kicked in response and Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. It was all starting to come back to her, but now she just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Oh Mrs. Scott you're awake. Good." Dr. Stevens smiled, checking her chart.

"What happened?" Brooke asked. It was then she noticed Lucas standing in the doorway looking worried, but relieved.

"You fainted. Fortunately your husband caught you before you hit the ground."

"How's the baby? How is she? Is everything okay?" Brooke asked, panic starting to rise in her voice. She had made it this far, done everything right. it couldn't be taken away from her, she wouldn't let it.

"She's fine, Mrs. Scott. But I am putting you on bed rest until she's born just as a precautionary measure. But everything is fine."

Brooke collapsed back into her pillows. "Thank God," she muttered before shooting back up. "I have a one year old. I can't be on bed rest."

"You'll have to figure something else out Mrs. Scott. I'm sorry you'll only be allowed to be up and about for an hour a day, including shower time."

"We'll figure it out Brooke," Lucas smiled, walking over to her bed and kissing her forehead.

Dr. Stevens smiled at the two before leaving to do the rest of her rounds.

"Where's Haley and Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"Outside Brooke—"

"I want to talk to them. Now," Brooke told him, shooting him a death glare.

Lucas sighed and retreated into the hallway to get Haley and Peyton.

"We brought you someone!" Haled told Brooke softly a few minutes later.

Peyton followed behind her with a sleeping Ella in her arms. Brooke felt tears well up in her eyes.

"You brought me my baby!" Brooke smiled, leaning over to take Ella.

She settled the small child onto her chest and stroked her hair gently, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, we figured you'd want to see her," Haley explained.

"You two know me too well. Now I need you to tell me exactly what happened. I mean I know I fainted, but why? It's still kinda fuzzy."

"You and Lucas were fighting," Peyton started.

"About work I think," Haley finished.

Brooke shut her eyes and leaned her head against the pillow. "I need a favor."

Half an hour later Lucas was allowed back into Brooke's room. Ella was still asleep with her in the bed and Brooke had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled, walking into the room.

"Don't call me that. Listen to me Lucas. I can't do this anymore, it's not healthy for me or the girls. And I just can't anymore okay? I just—"

"Brooke I'm sorry I promise I'll—"

"No Luke, you don't get to promise me anything. I talked to Haley and Peyton. Peyton and Jake want a house instead of an apartment so they'll be coming to stay with me and Ella. Haley and Peyton will take turns with me at home to help with Ella."

"Brooke I can take sick leave."

"No you can't Lucas. Because you won't be there."

"Brooke what do you mean?"

"I mean that Peyton, Jake and Jenny are moving in with me. You are moving out. I can't do this to myself anymore Lucas. I can't."

"But Brooke—"

"No, I'm done Lucas. I'm tired, can't you understand that? I want you gone, your stuff and everything by the time I get released on Wednesday. You can come and see Ella whenever you want. But you don't live with us anymore. I just…can't do it," Brooke said, finally allowing herself to cry.

"I don't know what to say Brooke—"

"Then don't say anything Lucas. I'm tired of the empty promises. I'm tired of you missing appointments. I'm just tired. Lucas, I can't do it anymore and I won't. Not to myself or to our girls. "

"Brooke just one more chance?"

"Lucas I've given you enough chances. Now please don't make this harder than it has to be and go okay? If you really love me you'll do this."

Lucas's shoulders dropped and he nodded his head in defeat. It killed Brooke to see him so broken, but she had been broken for months and he hadn't batted an eye.

She waited until he was gone before pulling Ella closer to her and crying. If you had told Brooke Scott on her wedding day that when she was eight months pregnant and after they had adopted a daughter, she would be kicking Lucas out she would have called you crazy.

But yet here she was, lying on a hospital bed with monitors hooked up to her body and she had just kicked her husband, her Broody, out of the house. And it killed her.


	14. Regret

**As Lovers Go—Chapter 13, **_Regret_

_So sorry for how long this took to get up. I had it started for a while but school was insane, finals and all that jazz, then as most of you know I have another story by myself and one that I co-write with Miranda and both of those needed updates as well. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'm sorry its short but when you read you'll see that there's only so long that it can go on._

_Okay so I figured I should tell you that including this chapter and the epilogue there are only eight chapters left. And at this point I'm not too sure about doing a sequel anymore. I love this story, it's the first one I've been semi proud of, but to be honest I feel that once I finish it, it'll be done, that I would of taken the characters on a far enough journey without having to de a sequel. I may change my mind, but as of right now, this very moment, there will not be a sequel._

_I do know that after this is finished I'll be starting something new. I always have a million ideas floating around and it's just a matter of me picking one so look out for that. Anyway enjoy this chapter, it's longer than the last one, and remember reviews are love!_

_As always give mad love to Miranda because she rocks. Also, Emmy, one of the girls I beta for has started a new story called "Never Again" and its pretty kick ass. Let me tell you there's going to be some surprises so go and check it out and leave her a review. You'll love it. I'm done rambling now, thanks for being so patient and sticking with me for the past year. Enjoy the chapter!!_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Brooke lay in her dark red living room staring at the white ceiling. It had been two weeks since she'd kicked Lucas out and been put on bed rest. She was bored senseless. It killed her to not be able to keep busy and keep her mind off of Lucas not being there.

Even though she had kicked him out it still killed her not waking up next to him. And sure before she had kicked him out she usually woke up with her back to him, but he was still there and she just missed his presence. She missed the way he smelled and the way his face did the scrunching thing when he was deep in thought. But most of all she missed the way things used to be between them, back when they had first gotten married and were the two happiest, most oblivious people in the world. She missed him being the Broody to her Cheery.

He'd come over at least every other day to see Ella, but Brooke always made sure she was locked in her room when he came. She couldn't face him, not yet. Everything was so raw and painful, and if his eyes looked anything like they did when she told him to leave Brooke didn't think that she could take seeing it.

"Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked, lying down next to Brooke on the pull out couch.

"Not really Hales," Brooke replied, not looking away from the ceiling because if she tore her glance from the ceiling to focus on Haley she knew she'd lose it.

"What's the matter Brooke?"

"I miss him."

"I know, but you did the right thing."

"Doesn't mean that I have to like it. In a way I just wish I could take it all back. Even though he wasn't really home much at least he lived here."

"Brooke, no. You did what was right for you and your children - both born and unborn. And you gave him more then enough chances to fix things and he didn't. This is not your fault Brooke. It's his. So quit blaming yourself and beating yourself up over it Tigger. It's not going to make the hurt go away."

"I know…I know…and you're right Hales, you are, I just…I just…don't know," Brooke explained, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know. Come here," Haley said, pulling Brooke to her for a hug. "It'll get better okay? Everything will happen for the best."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hey man," Jake stated, letting Lucas into the house later that evening.

"Is she—"

"Actually she's giving Ella her bath. The last forty-five minutes of Ella's day, Brooke spends with her and the other fifteen in the shower. So you might be able to catch her before she locks herself into her room," Jake explained.

"Thanks man!" Lucas said, rushing off down the hall and up the stairs.

"Ella you have to hold still for mommy so she doesn't get soap in your eyes!" Lucas heard Brooke explain to the toddler.

Lucas smiled at the two interacting. He'd never realized what he had been missing by working so much, but standing there watching the two people he loved most in the world interacting Lucas Scott was kicking himself for not listening to his wife sooner.

He'd been living in a hotel hoping she'd tell him to come back, that she missed him, and needed him there with her and their daughters. But it had been two weeks and it still hadn't happened. Lucas was pretty sure she had stopped missing and needing him, and that's what killed him the most.

"Okay princess let's get you out of the tub. On three, one, two—"

"Dada!" Ella giggled, pointing at Lucas when she spotted him.

Brooke froze and Lucas noticed her back and shoulders tense. "Let me get her out for you," Lucas offered, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled in the bathroom.

"I got it thanks," she mumbled, brushing past him.

She couldn't be in the same room as him. All the things that had happened were still too raw and new for her, she just couldn't handle it. She quickly waddled down the hall to Ella's nursery and began to dress the girl in a little pink and white flower pajama set.

Lucas followed her down the hall. Brooke set Ella into her crib, bending over to place a kiss on the toddler's forehead. "Night princess," she murmured, stroking her cheek. "Mommy loves you so, so much."

Lucas felt himself choke up. He should be there beside his wife tucking in their daughter for the night. He should be the one taking care of Brooke while she was on bed rest, rubbing her feet and her back, getting up at three in the morning to buy her whatever she was craving. But of course he wasn't. He figured it out too late and by then Brooke had more than given up.

"Brooke—"

"Lucas I can't do this right now okay? It's too new, too raw and with my hormones and everything, I just can't okay?" she asked him, tears filling her hazel eyes - the eyes he hoped their daughter inherited.

He looked into her eyes, really looked into them for the first time in months, hell probably a year and a half, and what he saw killed him. There was anger and there was love, but most of all there was pain, pain from losing Emma and the other baby, pain from her parents never really being around, but most of all there was the pain from him.

"I'll be downstairs talking with Jake if you need me," he replied almost in a whisper, figuring he should start to do what she asked of him since he hadn't for so long.

Brooke nodded her head and walked into the master bathroom to take her shower. She turned the water on full blast and let the tears roll down her face. She missed him. She missed him more than she ever thought possible. But seeing him, in the house that they had made into a home, it all came crashing over her body and she could barely stay standing with how much it hurt to be near him again.

Wiping her tears away she slipped out of the shower and into the maternity robe she'd bought four months back. She walked into their master bedroom and took a seat on the bed. His side still smelled like him; the pillows, blankets, all of it. At night when she knew Peyton and Jake were sleeping she'd hold onto his pillow and cry, wishing for a time when it hall all been so simple, when they were happy and expecting Emma. Not that she would trade in Ella or this baby for anything, but they had been so close, so loving, so…unbreakable. But fate has a cruel way of reminding people they are unbreakable.

Sighing Brooke took out a pair of pajama pants and pulled on Lucas's old Scott's Garage hoodie. It had long ago ceased to be his and it had become her's.

She slipped underneath the covers, turning on the television. She settled upon an old "Friends" re-run hoping to distract herself from her life, but failing miserably.

Deciding she wanted ice cream she got out of bed and started down the stairs, ignoring the pain in her back. It had been hurting on and off all day and she just figured it was from spending too much time laying down.

"Brooke what are you doing out of bed?" Peyton asked as Brooke walked into the kitchen.

"Getting ice cream," Brooke stated going into the fridge.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "The whole point of bed rest is for you to stay in bed."

"Shut up P. Sawyer you have—"

"Brooke what's wrong?" Peyton asked as she noticed that all the color had drained from Brooke's face.

"I think my water just broke."


	15. Baby Love

**As Lovers Go Chapter 14**—_**Baby Love**_

_Only a few more chapters left. I'm hoping to have this story finished by August so I can focus on other things._

_I'm sorry this took so long, I had a really, really, really, hard time writing this chapter because I wasn't sure how to handle the Brucas in this chapter, so its been re-written about a million times since my last update. _

_Oh let me know what you think of the name, because I changed it from the one I had originally planned and well I love to hear what you guys think! _

_Thanks again for all your reviews, I feel so repetitive but what else can I say? You guys rock! _

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_"Brooke what are you doing out of bed?" Peyton asked as Brooke walked into the kitchen._

_"Getting ice cream," Brooke stated going into the fridge. _

_Peyton rolled her eyes. "The whole point of bed rest is for you to stay in bed."_

_"Shut up P. Sawyer you have—"_

_"Brooke what's wrong?" Peyton asked as she noticed that all the color had drained from Brooke's face. _

_"I think my water just broke."_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Ten hours later, Brooke lay on her back in a labor room waiting for her baby girl to be born. Thank God she was due the next week and the baby would be okay.

Lucas sat in the chair next to her, fast asleep for the time being. Originally, she didn't want Lucas to be in the room with her, actually anywhere near her at all, but after Peyton's and Haley's coaxing she allowed him to come into her room.

And even if she would never admit it out loud, she was relieved he was there. She missed him, even more now than when he had been working all the time, and she wasn't sure if it was the drugs, or her sleep deprivation, or the fact that she was having his baby, but all she wanted was for him to come home. But she wasn't crazy; she knew that could never happen.

Lucas stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said smiling at Brooke.

"Hey, did you sleep okay?" she asked.

"As well as you can sitting up in a hospital chair. Did you at least get a bit of rest since the epidural?"

"An hour or two I guess. I'm not sure."

"That's good."

"Brooke how are you holding up? Let me have a look." Dr. Stevens smiled breezing into the labor room.

"You're progressing well Brooke. You're about eight and a half centimeters dilated, so it won't be much longer until you deliver." Dr. Stevens smiled. "I'll be back to check you again soon."

Lucas took her hand and absently stroked it with his thumb. "You feeling okay? The epidural still working?"

"I'm fine Broody, don't worry." Brooke replied, surprising both of them with how easily Lucas's old nickname slipped out of her mouth. In shock she pulled her hand out of his.

Lucas sat back in his chair, the hurt evident on his face. Everyday since Brooke had asked him to leave he had regretted his actions, wished he could change the way things were with her. Sadly he realized that Haley had been right, she usually was, and Lucas was beginning to wonder if there was anything he could do to fix everything.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"And one last push Brooke and she'll be here, that's it, that's it, stop!" Dr. Stevens exclaimed.

Brooke collapsed back into the bed from sheer exhaustion. Tears of happiness were falling from her eyes and Lucas could hardly believe it. Cries began to fill the delivery room as the new baby girl was placed across Brooke's chest.

"Oh God she's so perfect Luke!" Brooke cried stroking the baby's cheek.

"She is perfect. You did beautiful babe, absolutely perfect." Lucas told Brooke, kissing her, forgetting that at that moment they were indeed separated.

"Betty is just going to take her to get weighed and cleaned up okay? You can have her back as soon as she's finished," Dr. Stevens explained taking the baby from Brooke and handing it to one of the nurses.

"Do you two have a name picked out?" another nurse asked.

"Not yet." Brooke smiled.

A few hours later, Brooke was back in her hospital room with the baby asleep in her arms. She was positively amazed at the tiny girl that had grown inside of her for nine months. She almost couldn't believe it was real. Kissing the baby's forehead she turned to Lucas.

"She's perfect, she needs a perfect name." Brooke told him.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. "That she does. What about Emma? After my grandmother?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head no. "Emma is too common these days. I don't want her going to school with three other kids with the same name. What about Riley?"

"No. Morgan?"

Brooke shook her head. "Dahlia." Brooke stated looking down at the baby.

"Perfect. Dahlia Evelyn?"

"I love it. Dahlia Evelyn Scott. A perfect name for a perfect baby." Brooke smiled as Lucas kissed her forehead.

"You did great Brooke."

"So did you. Thank you. For being here I mean. I realize now that I couldn't have done it without you."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world.

"Can we come in?" Haley asked poking her head into the hospital room.

"Congratulations you guys!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Let me hold my niece!" Haley demanded.

Brooke smiled and handed Dahlia over to Haley.

"Oh you guys, she's perfect. Look at that, already she has dark brown hair and dimples, she's all you Brooke." Haley gushed.

"I think she'll have Luke's eyes." Brooke replied.

"Most babies have blue eyes when they're born," Peyton explained taking the baby from Haley.

"So what is my newest niece's name?" Nathan asked.

"Dahlia. Dahlia Evelyn Scott." Brooke replied unable to keep the smile off of her face.

"That's really pretty." Jake said.

"I know!" Brooke beamed.

Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes. "Karen and Deb said to tell you they'll be in later today, they're at your house with the kids right now. And Karen said she'd bring Ella in for you too." Haley explained as Peyton passed the baby on to Nathan.

"Thank you, I was wondering where my mom was."

Brooke yawned. "Oh God what were we thinking? You must be exhausted Brooke, we'll come back later too." Haley said.

"Okay, thanks for waiting it out." Brooke smiled taking Dahlia from Jake.

"We wouldn't of missed it. Get some rest B. Scott." Peyton smiled going out the door.

The rest quickly followed, leaving a beaming Brooke and Lucas alone once again.

"You can go home and get some rest too if you want Luke. I know you're as tired as I am."

"Our home or the crappy apartment I'm living in at the moment?"

"Lucas, she, this…it doesn't change anything. We're not together okay? Why can't you just accept that?" Brooke asked trying to keep the hurt off of her face.

"Why can't I accept that? Are you kidding me Brooke? You're my wife! I love you! Just please stop this, let me come home."

Brooke shook her head and cradled Dahlia closer to her body, fighting to keep her tears inside. "I can't Luke. This isn't even about us anymore, its about our kids and look at us, we're fighting, hours after Dahlia was born, I can't raise my daughters in a house where all we do is fight, or you work. I just can't because I grew up like that and I promised I'd never do that to any of my kids. No. You can see the girls when you want, but you don't live with us. You can't"

"Brooke, I love you, please we can work this out. I promise I'll—"

"Lucas stop. I've heard that so many times over the past year and a half. I love you, and I always will, but we just don't work together. Its better for us. Its better for the girls this way."

"I need some sleep" Lucas mumbled standing up and heading for the door. "I never wanted it to end up this way." He said softly, turning to face her.

She waited until he left the room before whispering "Neither did I." and letting her tears fall.

Lucas was her everything, her other half, and being apart from him was killing her, but it was better this way. Or at least that's what she told herself to make it through the day.


	16. White Fences

As Lovers Go Chapter 15—White Fences.

God I can't believe it, only five chapters left. I started this story over a year ago and never expected it to go this well. This is the first story I've ever topped 200 reviews on and I want to thank you all for that. You guys are amazing and I would of never gotten this far if it weren't for you guys!

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The thing about living in a nice spacious home, in an upscale neighborhood was that people had the tendency to believe that everything behind the perfectly manicured lawns and various front doors was perfect. But what happens behind closed doors is the furthest away from perfect.

Brooke gazed out her frosted bedroom window, watching the dark, observing the sleeping houses, tucked away safely behind their snow covered white fences, rocking Dahlia back to sleep. She thought her home was a perfect example of this. Sure at one time her and Luke had been happy together, but that had stopped, and now there was just hurt and pain. And she didn't know what to do about it. She was tired of pretending to everyone but her closet friends, tired of the lies and the fake smiles, but the thing with living in suburbia was that no one could ever know that.

Shaking her head she gazed down to Dahlia who was nursing. It had been a week since she had given birth to her, and she felt her heart melt every time she looked at the small baby—just like when she looked at Ella, but it wasn't right, because Lucas wasn't there.

Dahlia gurgled, signaling she was all finished. Brooke quickly buttoned her top and placed Dahlia on her shoulder to be burped.

Jake and Peyton were leaving in the morning, into their own house that they had found the month before. They were only moving down the street, but with the knowledge of their move, she felt lonelier than ever.

She remembered when she and Lucas had bought the house. She had been four months along in her first pregnancy, barely showing, and when they saw it the two instantly fell in love. They had moved in a month later and set to work making it their home, focusing most of the attention on the nursery. She remembered how happy they were, and how often painting and unpacking got put to the side just so they be together. Although they had already been married for four years, they were still very much like newlyweds, and Brooke missed that more than anything.

Sighing, she put a now sleeping Dahlia down in the cradle next to her bed. She padded across the hall to check on Ella, make sure she was still covered from the chilly January night, and she also checked on Jenny before settling back into bed herself.

She tossed and turned for a bit before falling into a restless sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOX 

The next morning Brooke woke up to a crying Dahlia. She quickly picked up the crying baby, fed and changed her, before taking Ella out of her crib and changing her as well.

Peyton and Jenny were already up and in the kitchen. The two smiled at each other and Brooke placed Dahlia in the automatic swing and Ella into her highchair.

"Morning P. Sawyer." Brooke grinned taking out some cheerios for Ella to crunch on.

"Morning Brookie. How ya feeling today?" Peyton asked.

"Tired. But what can you expect, I have two kids under the age of two, its to be expected. How are you this morning Jenny Penny?" Brooke asked addressing her unusually silent God child.

"I'm not in my happy place aunt Brooke."

Brooke and Peyton exchanged amused glances over Jenny's head. "And why is that Jenny?" Brooke asked pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Because today is moving day and I don't want to leave here! I wanna stay with you!"

"Oh honey, I'd love for you to stay here but your place is with your mom and dad. I promise you can still come over whenever you want okay?"

Jenny nodded her head and shot Brooke a smile before going back to her toast.

"I'm gonna miss you guys Peyton."

"And we're going to miss you three too, but we don't want to intrude and we've wanted our own dream home forever."

"I know. And I'm happy for you. Plus, you're just a block over so its not like I'll never see you."

"Exactly. So what are the plans for you and your girls today?"

"I have to go grocery shopping. There's like no food left here, and I think Ella needs some air anyway. We haven't really gone out in the past week."

"Hasn't Luke taken her anywhere?"

"No. He stays here with the girls while I catch up on sleep. Since he can't exactly take Dahlia away with me nursing her every two hours."

"Makes sense."

"Mmhmm. Morning Jake!" Brooke smiled as Jake walked into the kitchen.

He kissed Peyton and pecked Jenny on her forehead. "Morning Brooke, how ya feeling."

"I'll live. All your stuff is at the house huh?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, all we have to do is get dressed and go." Peyton replied.

Brooke nodded and fiddled with the coffee maker to hide her sadness. The last thing she wanted was to be alone in this house. Without Peyton and Jake there to distract her, she knew that the loneliness would kill her.

"Brooke are you sure you'll be okay?" Peyton asked.

Brooke plastered the fake smile onto her face. "I'm fine. We'll be fine.

XOXOXOXOXOX 

A few hours later Brooke surveyed her quiet house. Dahlia was sleeping, and Ella was content to play with her dolls in her playpen while Brooke caught up on the latest issue of Vogue. Sighing she stood up from the couch and walked over to the cordless phone.

She debated in her head for about five minutes before ultimately deciding against calling him. She didn't want to send Lucas mixed signals and he had said he would call before he came over.

Instead she decided to get everything ready for the grocery store. Smiling slightly to herself she thought back to the same time last year where she could be out of the house in ten minutes, now it took her at least half an hour to get everything ready, and both babies in their car seats, and she loved every minute of it.

She was taking out the girl's snowsuits when the front doorbell rang. Dropping Ella's pink coat onto the hall steps she stepped out of the closet and answered the door.

"You're early." Brooke said ushering Lucas inside from the cold.

"I know, but I wanted to see if you needed to help." Lucas replied offering her a small smile.

"What would you of done if I wasn't home?" Brooke asked taking his coat.

"Let myself in, I do still have a key you know."

"Whatever. I was about to leave. I need groceries and Ella needs to get out. You can come with us if you want. I mean if you don't have to be at the office."

"I don't work Saturdays anymore. Just let me run to the washroom then I'll help you load the girls into your Range Rover."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at Lucas's answer and shook her head, following Lucas up the stairs to go get Dahlia.

A million thoughts ran through her head, she couldn't believe he didn't work Saturdays anymore. He had been working Saturdays since before they lost Emma. Hell even she used to work Saturdays, but that had been before her babies. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she lifted Dahlia out of her cradle, kissing the baby's head, and walked back down the stairs.

She walked back into the large sunny yellow foyer and smiled as Lucas helped Ella into her winter coat.

"Dada! Mittens!" Ella exclaimed waving her pink mittens in the air for Lucas to put on.

"I know Ells, give me a minute okay?" Lucas asked tickling her side and kissing her forehead when she squealed with delight.

"She's growing up so fast." Brooke sighed zipping Dahlia into her purple snow suit.

"She'll be ours for a few years yet Brooke."

"I know. Ella give daddy your hand to leave okay?" Brooke asked slipping into her coat. It was nice to wear her old clothing again. She picked up Dahlia's car seat and the family of four made their way outside in the blistering cold.

Usually when Lucas came over to see the girls she made herself scarce, doing some sketches for BHP or flipping through a catalogue. Everytime they were in a room together the room was filled with an undeniable tension, and she just didn't want to have to deal with it.

"Do you want me to drive Brooke? You look tired." Lucas asked as he buckled Ella into her seat.

"If you want." Brooke replied handing him her keys.

The drive to the grocery store was silent, broken only by the radio and Ella's one year old chatter.

"Will you push the buggy so I can just carry Dahlia?" Brooke asked taking Ella out of her car seat.

"Sure." Lucas replied scooping Ella into his arms and tossing her in the air.

Brooke smiled at Ella's laughter and went around to the other side of the car, lifting a sleeping Dahlia out of her car seat.

"So how do you usually do this?" Lucas asked setting Ella into the buggy.

"I'm trying to figure that out. Before it was just Ella and me, now its just a teeny bit harder."

"Well if I mo—"

"Don't ruin it Lucas." Brooke warned, her voice dangerously low. She was determined not to do this in front of her children, no matter how young they were.

Lucas nodded and shut his mouth, following Brooke around the grocery store.

To the outside world all seemed okay with the young family, but if they knew, if they really knew what went on in their lives, Brooke was sure that they would not be sending small smiles their way.

She gently rocked Dahlia in her arms and attempted to reach something on the top shelf of the grocery store.

"Brooke I'll get it." Lucas said standing behind her and leaning up towards the shelf.

Brooke tensed, this was the closet they had been in months, and she missed it. But she couldn't miss it. She had to keep telling herself that they were better off separated, if not for their well being, then for Ella's and Dahlia's.

Lucas smiled at her and placed the can in the cart before continuing to walk, pretending to be interested in what she was saying in her one year old babble.

Once they returned home Lucas helped her unload the kids and put everything away, and then he played with Ella while Brooke nursed Dahlia and put her down for a nap.

She walked into the living room and smiled at Lucas and Ella playing before Ella turned around and noticed her.

"Mamma!" she exclaimed tottering over to her.

Brooke smiled and scooped the toddler up into her arms. "Hey baby. Are you having fun with daddy?" she asked tickling Ella's sides.

Ella laughed and nodded her head. "That's good angel."

"Brooke you look tired." Lucas stated standing up from the floor.

"That would make sense since we do have two kids under the age of two."

"Why don't you go take a nap too? I can watch Ella while you sleep."

"Lucas its fine, I can just get some sleep when Ella goes down in an hour. Plus you've already helped enough today."

"Brooke, you can't burn yourself out. You need rest too. You can't have the girl's mommy too tired to play with the. Go, sleep, I'll take care of things."

"Lucas…I'm sure there are other places you'd rather be, or other things you'd rather be doing."

"There isn't anywhere else in the world I'd rather be."

Brooke sighed in defeat, gave him a small smile and nodded. She kissed Ella's little forehead and handed her back to Lucas. "Be a good girl for daddy Ells. Mommy is going to go lay down for a few hours while Dahlia sleeps okay?"

Ella didn't listen; she was too busy fiddling with the collar on Lucas's shirt.

Brooke shook her head and made her way down the hallway, changed into some sweatpants and an old sweatshirt before collapsing into her bed.

Dahlia was fast asleep beside her and for a few minutes she listened to the tiny infant breathing, not quite believing she was actually here, before she too drifted off to sleep.

XOX 

Brooke woke up a few hours later to a crying Dahlia. She promptly fed and changed her before making her way downstairs into the kitchen.

"Lucas you didn't have to make dinner." Brooke stated sniffing the air.

"I know, but you looked pretty tired and really it's the least I could do for my girls."

Brooke stiffened at the comment but let it go even if she wasn't his girl anymore. "What are you making?" She asked easing herself into one of the island chairs, trying not to disturb Dahlia.

"Lasgna, and salad. My mom's recipe. Sit down, Ella and I are both ready to eat."

Ella giggled from her highchair and Brooke stopped to kiss her forehead on her way to placing Dahlia into her automatic swing.

"Thank you." Brooke told him helping herself to some salad.

"Anytime."

The two ate in a tense, uncomfortable silence, and neither could remember the last time things had been this way between them.

After Brooke had finished eating, and helping Ella with her dinner Lucas cleared his throat.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you for a second."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at him and wiped off Ella's tomato sauce stained face.

"Well you know how we're all going back to Tree Hill for Peyton and Jake's wedding soon right?"

Brooke nodded and waved her hands so Lucas could get to the point. "Well umm…here's the thing. I kinda haven't told my mom we're umm not living together."

"What's your point Lucas?"

"I don't want her to know, because I know we can work this out, so we kinda have to pretend we're happy at home."

Brooke stared at Lucas for a few minutes before narrowing her eyes and speaking. "You are unbelievable you know that? Today is the first whole Saturday in God knows how long that you've been around and all it really was, was a ploy to get me to agree to something."

"Brooke…i…its not like that."

"Lucas save it. I'm not doing this in front of the girls. I'll play the fucking perfect happy Stepford wife when we get home. But you can be damn sure if you pull any shit I will blow the lid off of your cover so damn fast your head will spin."

"Brooke—"

"Just go Lucas. I'm tired and pissed. Go home."

"Dammit Brooke! This is my home!"

"No its not Lucas! Not anymore. This is my house, yours is God knows where. So go to it."

He stood up from the table and stormed out of the house. Brooke heard the front door slam and she managed to hold it together until both her girls were fast asleep before she started to cry.

This wasn't the way that everything was supposed to turn out. And it seemed as if whenever they made a little bit of progress, the did something to mess them up even more than they had been before and she was tired of it. She was just tired. Shaking her head she slipped back into bed preparing for another day of lies and fake smiles.

Yes, on the outside surbia was the perfect place to be. But behind closed doors, it was anything but perfect.


	17. Coming Home

As Lover's Go Chapter 16—Coming Home

_So I've decided I might do two or three more chapters than I had originally thought. But we're still almost done. Lol._

_Oh this chapter goes out to Emmy. And Emmy I'm going to go shop for your LP stuff now:P_

_Anyway thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they truly are amazing and they do help me a ton. Enjoy this chapter and remember reviews are love!  
_

**XOX **

"Brooke where are you!" Haley called out setting Evan on the ground who immediately toddled off towards the living room where all the toys were.

"Living room!" Brooke called back stifling a yawn.

Haley followed after Evan and walked into the cheerful red room. Brooke lay with her head resting on the armrest of the snow-white sofa, her legs bent at the knees with Dahlia resting on her chest and Ella playing on the floor with Jenny.

Peyton sat opposite her on the matching overstuffed chair, her legs dangling over the side of one of the arms.

"You look tired Brooke" Haley stated sitting down next to Brooke and lightly patting her legs.

Brooke stretched out and placed her legs onto Haley's lap. They had been friends for so long it was just natural. She gazed into the fire that was going behind the gas fireplace before sighing.

"Hales that's to be expected. I'm a single parent to a newborn and a one year old."

Haley nodded and glanced over at Evan who had joined Ella and Jenny in their playtime. She took in his black hair and blue eyes. He was a replica of Nathan.

"I remember when Evan was born there was no way I could of done it without Nathan. He was such an amazing help. And I was still exhausted. And here you are Brooke with two kids under two."

"They're worth it though. They're my world." Brooke smiled stroking Dahlia's hair.

"Doesn't Lucas help you out at all Brooke? Haley is right you look absolutely worn out."

"Oh, he's here all the time. I just I'm up all night between the two of them and during the day I have things to do, even when he's here, how else would I get clothing designs to you two?"

"Brooke maybe you should have him move back home." Peyton stated raising an eyebrow.

"Really? I'm sorry but when I was pregnant you were both convinced of his assey ness."

"Yeah but Brooke, he's changed he really has." Haley said gently patting Brooke's legs.

"Really? Because do you know how many times he's told me he's changed and it hasn't happened?"

"We do Brooke. Honest. And I'm not saying you two should get back together or anything, I'm saying let him come home, let him help you with the girls." Peyton explained.

"I'm doing just fine thank you!" Brooke stated.

Dahlia, sensing her mother's emotions began to fuss. Brooke immediately began to calm the baby.

"No you're not Brooke, you're exhausted. He could help you."

"No he can't! I'm fine on my own okay? Now can we please finish these last minute wedding plans?

Haley and Peyton shot each other looks.

"And don't you dare give each other that 'Brooke is wrong' look either." Brooke stated angrily.

"Brooke we're not trying to upset you, in fact we're trying to do quite the opposite. All we want is for you to be happy again. And I think that letting Lucas come back so you can work on things will make you happier." Haley said gently.

Brooke studied the petite blond for a moment before she spoke. "I know…I just that…I'm scared he'll do it again, I'm scared that we'll end up like my parents. And I swore I'd never ever be like them."

"Brooke you know that both Peyton and I have yelled at Lucas, and not gotten through. But this time I promise, he's changed. He haunts my house to see if I have anything new about you since you don't tell him anything. He's home by five every night, and he told Greg straight out that there'd be no more weekends no matter what otherwise he'd quit. He's trying Brooke, I'm just saying let him show you that."

Brooke nodded her head and gently traced Dahlia's cheek.

"I know. And you guys are amazing for it."

"We're amazing all the time aren't we Hales?" Peyton asked.

"Of course."

"And modest too." Brooke laughed rolling her eyes.

"Momma up!" Ella exclaimed toddling over to Brooke.

"Give me Dahlia I haven't seen my niece yet anyway." Haley stated.

Brooke handed the small baby over to her aunt and scooped Ella up into her arms.

"How's my baby girl?" Brooke asked kissing her forehead and then tickling Ella who immediately broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Jenny is still staying here while you and Jakey are on your honeymoon right?" Brooke asked Peyton wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Will you shut up Brooke? And of course she is. She can't wait to be here either." Peyton replied smiling down at her soon to be step daughter.

"Oh aunt Brooke can we go shopping? With aunt tutor mom? And uncle Luke, and uncle Nate and Evan can stay home. we'll have a girls day!" Jenny squealed.

"We'll see okay?" Brooke asked Jenny.

Jenny nodded before going back to the picture she was working on.

"Thank God I'll be able to fit into my dress!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley and Peyton burst out laughing. "You'll never change Tigger, you'll never change."

**XOX**

Later that afternoon Brooke was in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch when Ella toddled into the kitchen two of her baby dolls in her hands.

"Momma pway?" Ella asked lifting her arms indicating that she wanted to be picked up.

Dahlia started crying on the baby moniter. "Oh angel I can't right now your sister just woke up. But come on you can help mommy if you want."

They walked into Dahlia's lavender purple and light green nursery, and Brooke lifted the whimpering infant out of her maple crib, patting her gently on her back on the way to the matching changing table.

Ella helped Brooke by grabbing the diaper and afterwards the trio made their way to the living room to relax and so Ella could play.

"Anybody home?" Lucas called out walking into the house.

"Dada!" Ella squealed running off to meet him.

Brooke checked the time. Five thirty on the dot. He really had been leaving the office to get to them sooner.

"Hey baby girl! Where's your mommy and sister?" Lucas asked scooping his daughter into his arms.

Ella pointed to the living room so started walking in that direction but Brooke came out to meet him.

"Hey I have some pasta cooking if you want to eat with us." She told him shifting Dahlia to her other arm.

"That'd be wonderful. How are the girls doing?" Lucas asked trying to fill the awkward silence that had settled between them.

"They're good. Same as yesterday." Brooke smiled biting her lip.

Lucas noticed and immediately knew that she as nervous about something. "Dada pway!" Ella exclaimed breaking him from his thoughts.

"Right okay, come on Ells lets go." Lucas smiled setting Ella down and following after her.

"I'll call you when the food is ready." Brooke stated taking Dahlia and heading back towards the kitchen.

She set Dahlia into the automatic swing and went to work finishing everything up, trying desperately not to over-think what she had decided to do.

The family of four ate dinner in a relative silence, broken only by Ella and Dahlia's baby gurgling.

Lucas took care of the dishes after leaving Brooke to bathe her daughters and get them ready for bed.

Bath time was one of her favorite times of the day. She loved watching Ella play or Dahlia's eyes open in wonder of the water. It was something she looked forward to everyday and she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

Brooke was just getting them wrapped up into towels when Lucas came upstairs to help her.

He took Dahlia from her arms and headed into her nursery to get her in her pajamas while Brooke helped Ella into her room.

"Okay Ella, now its bedtime and daddy will be in in a minute to say goodnight but I need you to go to sleep okay? We have a lot to do tomorrow since we're leaving for Tree Hill in about a week. I love you angel sleep tight. Now give momma a kiss." Brooke said bending slightly to tuck in her daughter and to kiss her goodnight. "I love you." Brooke whispered stepping into the hall, taking Dahlia from Lucas and going to put her down in the cradle set up in her room.

After the girls were down Brooke found Lucas sitting in the living room aimlessly flipping through the channels.

"Well I guess I had better go then." Lucas stated standing up.

"Luke wait, I want to talk to you."

Lucas gave her a curious look but sat down and she took that as her cue to proceed. "Well I've been thinking, and actually Haley and Peyton have been thinking too but really that's not the point. Anyway the important thing is I've been thinking."

"Right, of course you've been thinking, but Brooke what does this have to do with me."

Brooked gave him a half smile, she knew she was rambling, but she was nervous and she wanted to do this now before she could talk herself out of it.

"I…umm well I want you to come home. Just for the girls. They need their daddy around and let's be honest I need the help, I'm exhausted, and I know you're trying but the thing is we…have to be in separate rooms. At least for now, we'll see where this takes us. Maybe. Actually I haven't gotten that far yet."

Lucas laughed and shook his head. "Its fine Brooke, all that matters is I'll be here. And if and when you're ready for us to be us again, know that I'm there all the way okay? I know I've promised you a lot of false promises before but this time I swear I will not let you or our girls down. I'm here for you, one hundred per cent."

"Thank you." Brooke whispered.

"Anytime."

"So you're moving home?"

"I'm moving home."


	18. Progress

As Lovers Go Chapter 17—Progress

_So I wasn't going to finish this, I was going to leave it where it was because well I had huge writers block, but one day around Christmas I decided to open this back and give it a shot. And it started flowing again and then I decided that we came this far and I am sure as hell going to finish this story—this one deserves to be finished. So all in all in that rambling I'm sorry for the delay!_

And on that note, thank you all who had kind or constructive things to say. I appreciate it and I love to hear your thoughts on what's going on. This story is fastly approaching its end and that saddens me a bit but all things must come to an end. Also, this is for Haylee just because I say so lol. Anyway here is the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are love!

Brooke set her pen down onto her desk and sighed looking around her office. The house was quiet, too quiet in her opinion, as Lucas had taken Ella out with him while he shopped for a few things that he needed before they flew out to Tree Hill the following week. Dahlia was down for her morning nap and Brooke had thought it would be the perfect time to work on some sketches.

She had been wrong. The silence unnerved her, it made her remember everything that had happened in the past two years that she wanted to forget.

A month had passed since Lucas moved home, putting them at the end of February, and to her it felt as though they would never get back what they once had. Sure he had been home, and he had been an amazing help with the girls, but for some reason she felt as though it wasn't her that he wanted. She felt like he was only changing for their daughters. And that scared her beyond belief.

She pushed her chair out from her desk and made her way towards the kitchen, picking up the cordless phone on the way. Turning on the kettle she dialed Haley's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tutor mom." Brooke greeted forcing herself to sound cheerful.

"Nice try Brooke what's wrong?"

"Can't I just call my bestest friend and not have anything wrong?"

"Yes. But I know you better than that. So spill."

Brooke sighed and ran a hand through her brunette locks. "Its nothing really, just the house is too damn quiet. Lucas and Ella are out and Dahlia is napping."

"Okay I'll pretend to believe that's it. What time are you guys flying out next week?" Haley asked.

"I think ten am. I am not looking forward to that flight, and I'm defiantly not looking forward to staying with Karen. She'll know something is up the minute we walk through that door."

"Brooke—"

"No, I told him I'd play the happy stepford wife, and that's exactly what I plan on doing. As much as I love Karen, she's his mother and he can deal with her."

Haley sighed on the other end of the phone and looked around at the photographs scattered throughout her home. She hoped against all hopes that her two best friends could work it out.

"Don't judge me either Haley. Its not my place to tell Karen."

"Brooke, I wasn't judging you, you should know that. I just wish you two could work everything out."

"I know you do, and I know Peyton does. And I know that Nathan and Jake want that too, but at this point I'm starting to think we're too far gone, we've grown too far apart. I'll always love him Hales, but I don't think we'll ever be like we were. Too much has happened."

"Maybe you two could be better."

Brooke felt tears well up in her eyes and she fought to keep them there. "Haley don't say things like that."

Haley shook her head and apologized.

Brooke sighed as she heard Dahlia start to fuss on the baby monitor. "Hales I have to go. Dahlia is waking up."

The two longtime friends said their goodbyes and Brooke rushed up the steps to her little girl.

Smiling Brooke leaned over and took Dahlia out of her crib. Her girls were what she needed to focus on, not what she and Lucas used to be.

She was coming down the stairs when she heard Ella's and Lucas's voices in the hallway so she detoured to greet them.

"Momma!" Ella squealed from her daddy's arms.

"Ella were you a good girl for Daddy?" Brooke asked, kissing the toddler on her forehead.

"She was an angel," Lucas replied, setting Ella on the ground to take off his coat. 

Ella toddled off to the living room and Brooke followed after her.

Lucas watched his wife's retreating figure as she laughed at something Ella was babbling about. He noticed that her laugh didn't quite sound the same, almost forced and then he thought back and realized it had sounded like that for a long time.

Running a hand through his hair Lucas sighed. He missed her real laugh, her real smile and the way her eyes seemed to always be lit up. But all in all he missed his wife. Shaking his head he followed them to the living room, hoping that maybe things weren't too late for them. That maybe they could fix things once and for all.

XXX

"I want us to see someone," he declared over dinner later that night.

Brooke stopped the fork full of rice midway to her mouth and turned to look at Lucas.

"You want us to what?" she asked, kinking her eyebrow the way Lucas used to and actually still did find irresistible.

"I want us to go see someone Brooke. I want us to get back to where we were happy. And if it takes a marriage councellor to help us then I think that we should go see one."

"I don't know if I like the idea of telling some stranger our problems Lucas. I don't even like telling Peyton and Haley our problems and they've known us forever."

"Brooke, we need this. I want us to be a family again, a real family. Not a family that pretends out in public and then the moment we get home we're sleeping in separate bedrooms. And I think that too much has happened for us to get back to where we were on our own."

Brooke sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay. We can try this. But I want to start before we go to Tree Hill."

"Okay. I'll look into it."

Brooke forced a smile at Lucas. "Okay."

XXX

"So here's what I want you two to do while you are away on your trip," Jenna Harrison, their marriage therapist, said a week later.

It was the end of their first session and the two were leaving for Tree Hill in the morning.

"I want you two to try to remember how you two fell in love in the first place. Try and remember those earlier days and maybe even try to re-create your first few dates. And while you two are doing this forget about where you are now, forget what happened over the past two years. I want you two to try and reconnect. And then we'll talk about it when you get home from your trip okay?" Jenna asked, closing her notebook.

Brooke smiled at the therapist. "Sure no problem. Thank you for your time." She stood up, shaking the woman's hand.

"It's no problem. It's my job. I'll see you two in a few weeks."

Lucas and Brooke said their goodbyes and left the woman's office. They walked silently outside and climbed into Brooke's red SUV.

The ride home was silent and as soon as they got home Brooke slipped out of the car and into the house before Lucas even had his seatbelt undone.

She was confused and a bit scared to go home and recreate everything that had made them fall in love in the first place. She wasn't sure if her heart could handle going there or if she could survive the possibility of another heartbreak. Hanging up her jacket she went into the living room.

"Hey Peyt. How were they?" Brooke asked, sinking down into the white arm chair.

"Angels. Dahlia's been asleep for most of the time and Ella has just played quietly for the most part. How'd it go?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shrugged, not really sure how to answer since she was still deciding how it went herself.

"Honestly I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

Peyton nodded. She really hoped for Brooke and Lucas's sake that this worked out between them.

"Well let me know when you do. I have to get home and do some last minute packing. We're catching our flight in a few hours."

"I know. And thanks for watching the girls P. Sawyer. I'll see you in Tree Hill tomorrow.

"Bye Brookie. And I'm sure everything will work out."

"Thanks. Have a good flight."

She heard Peyton and Lucas exchange farewells in the hallway.

Lucas walked into the room and sat down on the couch. "Dada up!" Ella exclaimed, lifting her arms out to Luke.

Lucas scooped her into his lap and listened to her babbling. "So I guess we're going to Blue Post when we get to Tree Hill huh?" he asked Brooke.

"I guess we are. I better go finish packing for the girls. Can you keep her entertained Luke?"

"Yeah. I'll go order some pizza or Chinese or something for dinner."

"Get pizza. And get those little—"

"Garlic stick things. I know Cheery. Now go do what you have to do."

XXX

"Okay both kids are strapped into car seats. Luggage is in the car. Identification, tickets and boarding passes are all at the ready right?" Brooke asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Mmhmm."

"Okay. I think we're ready." Brooke nodded, picking up Dahlia's carrier.

She started towards the door, but tripped over a shoe that had fallen out of the closet. Lucas caught her by the arms to steady her.

"Careful Pretty Girl."

Brooke felt herself smile at her old nickname. And then she noticed how close they were. Too close she thought, closer than they had been in a long time.

"Thanks," she whispered as Lucas pushed the hair out her eyes.

And before she had time to think her lips were on his.


	19. The Homecoming

**As Lovers Go Chapter 18—_The Homecoming_**

**_Okay so when I sat down to write this chapter, I had honestly planned on a chapter or two more, but then when I actually started writing it, it just seemed appropriate to end it here. So this is it the last chapter of As Lovers Go. I can't believe how sad I am about ending this story, it's been my baby for so long, and it's changed my writing for the better, and for that I think it will always be a favorite of mine._**

**_I would have never finished this story if it weren't for some people. Thanks to Miranda for being amazing, and betaing, and telling me when something needs to be re-written, and for just being an amazing support and being a part of my sanity. To Manda because she's Manda and she's helped me plan and plot and she's read and she's part of my sanity. To Thals, even though we like never agree on a ship, especially with One Tree Hill, she's read this and she's listened and been such an immense help. She's the other third of my sanity._**

**_To Jess, this story was a re-vamp of another that I had started and I don't think that the first bunch of chapters could have been what they are without her help. To the rest of TS, even though we don't really talk anymore, you guys were there for the initial planning and you guys helped me to get this thing rolling._**

**_And lastly to all of you guys, the readers. I know for a fact that if you guys hadn't of been so amazing and awesome with putting up with this angst fest and my spastic updating, that this story would of never gotten finished. You guys have been amazing and I just want to say thank you._**

**_So without further ado, I give you the final chapter of As Lovers Go. Enjoy, and remember, reviews are love._**

**xxx**

"_Okay both kids are strapped into car seats. Luggage is in the car. Identification, tickets and boarding passes are all at the ready right?" Brooke asked running a hand through her hair. _

"_Mmhmm."_

"_Okay. I think we're ready." Brooke nodded picking up Dahlia's carrier. _

_She started towards the door but tripped over a shoe that had fallen out of the closet. Lucas caught her by the arms to steady her. _

"_Careful pretty girl." _

_Brooke felt herself smile at her old nickname. And then she noticed how close they were. Too close she thought. Closer than they had been in a long time. _

"_Thanks." She whispered as Lucas wiped some hair out her eyes. _

_And before she had time to think her lips were on his. _

**xxx**

The two remained lip-locked for a few minutes until Brooke realized what was happening and pulled away. They both shifted as an awkward silence filled the room.

"So...uh I guess we better get going," Lucas mumbled, lowering his hands from Brooke's arms. His head was spinning; he had no idea what had just happened. First thing he knew they were getting ready to walk out the door and then next thing he knew his arms were around her and she was kissing him. He had no idea what this meant. All he knew was that was the first kiss that the two had shared in months and it had felt right. At that instant he knew everything would work out—it had to.

Brooke stared at him for a moment before she registered what he was saying. She felt her cheeks redden and she brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Umm... yeah we don't want to miss our flight." She tightened her grip on Dahlia's carrier to give herself something to focus on.

Lucas held open the door for Brooke and watched as she walked out, putting Dahlia into their Range Rover.

He locked the door and followed his wife's path to the SUV.

Brooke climbed into the car, her head leaning against the window as she watched the ground moving as they drove down the street. What the hell had she been thinking? She had just kissed Lucas. Lucas, her husband. The one who she hadn't been able to talk too lately, let alone kiss. She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye to see that he was watching the road, his jaw clenched.

Great, now things were going to be even worse between the two of them. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot,_ she berated herself as she closed her eyes. They were supposed to be figuring things out, making them simpler - not making them more complicated. Now it was going to that much harder to put on a happy face for Karen. That one little kiss had almost made her forget why she and Lucas were having problems in the first place. His kisses always made her forget. With a sigh she opened her eyes, shaking the thoughts from her mind.

At Brooke's sigh Lucas glanced over at her, wondering what thoughts were running through her head. Was she obsessing over that kiss just as he was? It was the first time in a very long time that they had kissed and it had felt just like it always had. They still had it. But could he convince her of that? What would it take for him to convince Brooke that he really loved her and that he really wanted to work at it this time? That he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, love her with everything that he had.

She had to forgive, take him back. He just didn't know how much longer he could be close to her and not have her. Shaking his head slightly he focused back on the road, dreading for the first time in his life, seeing his family.

**xxx**

Brooke was thankful for the silent ride to the airport, for the essentially silent flight and for Peyton picking them up at the airport. This way she didn't have to talk before she knew exactly what had happened back at the house. Yes she had initiated it, and yes it had felt better than anything she had felt in a long time, but was it safe to be going back down this road with Lucas again? A million "what-if's" clouded her mind and she just couldn't shake them. She thought that all of the questions swirling through her mind would slowly drive her insane.

Peyton pulled up in front of Karen's house and helped them unload the car before taking off because she had to meet Jake's mother for something or other concerning the seating plan for the wedding.

The two walked up the porch and walked into the house. Lucas had just set Dahlia's car-seat onto the floor when Karen came running at him and scooped him into a hug.

"My boy you're home! I missed you!" Karen exclaimed, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey mom. I missed you too." Lucas smiled, hugging her a bit tighter and kissing her cheek.

"And Brooke! Honey you're too thin! Lucas you need to give her more time so she can eat!" Karen scooped her daughter-in-law into a hug, sandwiching Ella in between them in the process.

"And how's my girl?" Karen asked, taking Ella from Brooke's arms.

Ella smiled and buried her head into Karen's shoulder. "Lunch is ready in the kitchen. I'll have Keith come help with your bags and then you come and eat okay?" Karen called out, walking away from them with Ella in her arms.

Brooke shook her head and grabbed Dahlia out of her carrier. "Karen do you still have that old crib in the guest room?"

"I moved it into Lucas's old room since that's where you'll be sleeping."

"Great. Thanks Karen, I'm just gonna go put her down." Brooke walked down the hall away from Lucas. He grabbed a few bags and followed her. He was a few seconds behind her so he leaned in the doorway as he watched her put their daughter to sleep.

He remembered even back in high school how he had thought that she was the most beautiful woman to ever walk the planet and now, after being married and having kids together, he thought that she was a million times prettier than when they had first met.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known and she looked up from the crib, flashing him a tiny dimpled smile.

"I think the flight completely wore her out," Brooke told him, straightening up.

"Yeah it probably did. So listen I was thinking that--"

"Can I talk?"

Luke nodded. "I think that maybe we should get your mom to watch the girls tonight and maybe go out on that date the therapist suggested. And I think we should see where that takes us."

Lucas smiled. She was the one suggesting to go on their date. He knew this was progress, it had to be.

"Okay. I'll go ask her now."

"Great. Oh and don't forget, you have to go pick up Haley and Nathan in an hour and a half."

"I know. Thanks Pretty Girl."

**xxx**

Two hours later Brooke and Karen sat in the kitchen sipping tea and looking at Karen's latest scrapbook. The girls were down for their naps, Lucas had gone to pick up Nathan and Haley, and Keith had gone back to work for the afternoon.

"It looks like you two had fun." Brooke smiled, looking at a picture of Karen and Keith walking the shoreline in Mexico.

"We had a blast. You and Lucas should come with us next time." Karen nodded.

Brooke's smile froze and she tensed a bit. It wasn't noticeable to most people, but Karen noticed. She knew Brooke almost as well as her son.

"What's the matter honey?"

"Nothing, it would just be hard to leave the girls for a week."

"Yeah it would, but you two deserve it. Now tell me the truth, things aren't right with you and Lucas right now are they?"

Brooke's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"Honey he's my son, and I've known you for a quite a long time. I can sense when things are off between you two. So let's try this again. Things aren't right between you and Lucas right now are they?"

Brooke shook her head and fought to keep her tears at bay. "We're trying to make them right again, but it's been really hard. Especially for me I think."

"Oh honey I have faith that you two will make this out. I really truly believe that you two are meant for each other and that you two can fix this. Whatever it is."

"I know. And I love him, I do, but I'm just scared."

"Brooke sometimes we just have to let go of our fears and jump. And usually when we do that it ends up being worth it.

**xxx**

"Are you really sure you want to be beaten once again at pool by me?" Brooke asked, cocking an eyebrow later on that evening.

"You know I love being beat at pool by you. And Brooke, this was an essential part of our first date."

Brooke started laughing as she remembered that night. "Well, in that case, I love beating boys at pool."

Lucas smiled at the sentence she had uttered to him so many years ago. And once again he felt himself fall in love with her all over again.

The evening had been going really well so far. First they had gone out to dinner together and then Lucas had whisked her off to the Blue Post, determined to make this night perfect. They conversed easily with no awkward silences hanging over them. It was almost as if there was some sort of magic in the air.

"Should we place a wager on this game Cheery?" Lucas asked, lining up the cue ball.

"You're on Broody Boy," Brooke told him donning an evil grin. "If I win you have to buy the drinks and take care of dinner for an entire month."

"Okay fine. And if I win, you have to buy the drinks and take out the trash for a month."

"Deal. Now shake on it," Brooke told him extending her hand. She pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "Get ready for a hell of a lot of cooking because you are going down." Then she walked away from him, going to take the first shot.

She sunk one ball, then another, then another until all of her balls were gone and her devilish smile had gotten better. "Come on Luke, I think you owe me a drink." She, dragging him to the bar.

Lucas laughed and let her drag him away.

**xxx**

"Luke I had a pretty amazing time tonight." Brooke smiled, linking her arm through his.

"I'm glad, because I did too. I missed you Brooke."

Brooke felt tears well up in her eyes and she retracted her arm from Lucas's. "What do you mean by that Lucas?"

Lucas inwardly groaned and kicked himself. He should of known saying something like that would ruin everything they had worked at tonight. He'd known and loved Brooke for a long time, and he knew that she had a lot of walls that sometimes were almost impossible to get down. And if you had them down she could put them back up so fast it would make your head spin.

"I just…I missed you." He had started this and now he knew he had to finish it otherwise nothing would ever be fixed between them.

"Unbelievable. Lucas, you had me, I was there, and you just let me slip away."

"Brooke—"

"No, I told you and I told you to be around more, to be the Lucas I used to know until it was too late and now you miss me?"

"I was stupid okay? I should have listened to you and I realized that too late. You told me, Haley told me, Peyton told me but I didn't listen because I was too damn stubborn okay? I had convinced myself that I was doing what was best for us, for the girls. And I didn't realize how wrong I was until it was too late. And I'm sorry Brooke but I can't change what happened, but I can promise you that things will never be like they were again."

"Lucas how do I believe that? You told me that so many times, and so many times you let me down. I don't think I could handle that again. All I wanted you to do was fight for me, and you never did. You always fight for the wrong things."

Lucas thought back to the beginning of their senior year when they had been standing in the school's parking lot and she had said those same words to him. "I was stupid Brooke. And maybe I stopped fighting for you, but I'm fighting for you now, and I've been fighting for you. You are my world Brooke and I'll keep fighting."

"I…I just don't know anymore Luke."

"Brooke, I love you, and only you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

Brooke took a deep breath and ran a hand through her brunette locks. What Karen had told her earlier was swimming through her mind. "Okay."

"Okay?" Lucas asked tilting her head to look at him.

"Okay. But let's take this slow. Let's be a family again," Brooke said smiling a small smile.

"I love you Pretty Girl."

Lucas smiled pulling her to him and wiping a few stray tears that had fallen away.

"I love you too."

**xxx**

"Well, well, well someone looks happy today." Peyton smiled when Brooke walked into the bridal shop pushing Dahlia in her stroller.

"I got to sleep until nine. It's a wonderful day," Brooke explained, taking off her coat. "Where's Haley?"

"Smooth subject change B. Scott," Peyton said, rolling her eyes.

"I thought so P. Sawyer almost Jagelski."

"Hales will be here in a minute. Now do you want to tell me why you're so chipper today. Yesterday you were not this happy when I saw you."

"I am not chipper."

"You and Lucas had sex didn't you?"

"No. Not yet anyway."

"Not yet anyway?"

"Last night we decided we were going to try this again, but we were going to take things slowly."

"Oh Brookie that's fantastic!"

"What's fantastic?" Haley asked, walking into the shop.

"Brooke and Lucas have decided to give it another go!"

"Oh Tigger I'm so glad! I knew this would work out eventually!"

"Okay guys don't get too excited. We're taking it slow. And its going to take a long time to get us back to where we used to be before everything happened.

"I don't care. It's you two, I know you'll work everything out! God this is exciting, I should call Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Brooke rolled her eyes and took Dahlia out of the stroller. "Where's Jenny?"

"In the back trying on her dress. She'll be out in a minute. Brooke I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm happy for you too."

"What no one is happy for me?" Haley asked, pouting.

"Please we're always happy for you Hales," Brooke promised, giving her a one-armed hug.

"I just knew this day would be a good one!" Haley smiled.

xxx

Later on that evening they were all crowded into Karen's Cafe for the rehearsal dinner. The wedding was two days away and everyone was there talking, laughing, eating, and dancing.

Brooke sat at the table chatting with Rachel and a five month pregnant Bevin while Lucas Nathan and Skills sat at the bar drinking beer and remembering their old high school basketball games.

The two of them kept stealing glances at one another and smiling. Waking up together that morning had been an amazing feeling and both of them had carried it with them all day long. Waking up together had felt like coming home. Almost as if this trip to Tree Hill was a homecoming in more ways then one.

Ella was starting to get fussy in Lucas's arms so he excused himself and walked over to where Brooke was sitting. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and she grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.

"Whats the matter Luke?"

"Ella is getting fussy. We should probably head back to my mom's."

"That's fine I'm getting tired anyway. I'll see you guys tomorrow kay?" Brooke asked, placing Dahlia into her carrier.

The small family said their goodbyes and made their way out of the cafe. Brooke was pushing the stroller with both girls passed out cold. Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned into him.

"This is nice hmm?" Lucas asked.

"This is perfect." Brooke smiled leaning up to kiss him. And that's when they both knew it would all be okay.


End file.
